


THE BROOD-FATHER OF YONGEN-JAYA

by MrRikkles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRikkles/pseuds/MrRikkles
Summary: One man's request is another's sequel. 10 years after his departure for home, Ren Amamiya is contacted by his old guardian, Sojiro, who tells him simply... "IT'S TIME." Now, Ren must return to Tokyo and set his grand plans into motion... while accepting a new member into his harem's folds. Ren/Ann/Makoto/Futaba/Haru/Sumire Harem.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. NEARLY DISASTROUS

[A/N]WOW... this one ended up being so long that I ACTUALLY had to chop it into three parts! So I hope this one's good for everyone! This request was made by Redditor Lordflygon01, and is a return to Redditor Lilfreezy96's “Casanova of Yongen-Jaya” story. Enjoy folks, because it's about to get STEAMY. [A/N]

THE BROOD-FATHER OF YONGEN-JAYA  
A PERSONA 5 ROYAL FANFICTION REQUEST  
CHAPTER 1: NEARLY DISASTROUS

Ten years. 

It had been ten years since I left Yongen-Jaya, left the outskirts of the big city of Tokyo, and returned to my home in the countryside.

Over that time, I had started working at a coffee shop near my home, but since all their roasting was prepacked grounds, the technique was taken out of it, and my skills were wasted. Still, I knew what I wanted to do... and I kept at it, working multiple part-time jobs as I put myself through a higher education thanks to the money from my old Thief times. I will never stop thanking those Shadows for running around with wad-tons of yen in their deep, sunken pockets... I became so very rich off of their sacrifices, and my wallet, while happy to be so full, has hated me ever since.

That didn't stop me from starting up a savings account for myself; I slowly funnelled my millions of yen into it month by month, building up the total with larger and larger sums. By the time I thought to check back on it, my nearly ten million yen had multiplied, now sitting at nearly double its original total. It felt good to be rich... but I wasn't about to be an example of a “prodigal son” and squander all my hard-earned cash. 

No, I had something ELSE in mind.

Over my decade-long stay away from my one-year home away from home, I kept up over the distance with the ladies I'd shared my passion and love with.

Ann Takamaki and Makoto Nijima, a pair of exhibitionists, even if one was more of a gentle teaser while the other was more daring and brazen with her displays of public nudity. Ann had taken up a career as a model, as I'd expected, and was already meeting her dream of becoming Japan's number one model of all time. I was happy to see she'd stomped that conniving little witch Mika into the dirt... even if it WAS only by a few dozen votes. Makoto, on the other hand, had taken a more altruistic path, and had convinced her sister, Sae, to allow her to use some of their money to open up a shelter for people who needed it, so those in dire straights could have a chance of setting themselves on a more positive course in life. Both of them still sent me naughty pictures; Ann sneaking shot down her tops and up her skirts, or down the front of her pants, while Makoto would do full photo shoots alone in her room at night.

Haru Okumura, the heiress of her deceased father's multi-millionaire food brand, had moved straight into managing her father's company and bringing back the respect he'd managed to earn... before he'd thrown it down the drain for a chance at political fame and fortune. She now commanded the willing and joyous respect of every single one of her precious employees; every one of them would return to work for their shifts not because they had no other choice, but solely BECAUSE of the changes Haru had implemented. She too still maintained contact, both in groups chats with the other members of the old Thieves gang, as well as in private with me, sending me nudes of both tasteful and filthy varieties. I always looked forward to her pictures... 

Finally, Sumire Yoshizawa, a rising star of the gymnastic world. Before I'd left, I'd spent an amazing night with her... and since then, her talents in her chosen field had only gotten better and better over time. Within a few months, she was already Olympic ready, and in only her second outing, had been chosen from hundreds of other athletes to carry the torch to the end goal and light the flame for the start of that year's games. She also kept in touch; unlike the others, who could sometimes go weeks without calling over the phone, Sumire's contact was a daily occurrence which I relished. Even if it was as simple as talking about her day before bed, I loved every second. And the sexy photos she sent me from her room in the Olympic Village were amazing too... I never thought the sight of a girl doing a standing split and all but wrapping one leg around her own shoulders, then using a dildo to get herself off thinking about me could be so damned sexy!

He thought about all four of his lovely ladies every waking moment, and every now and again, he would make a trip back to Tokyo to meet up with one of them when they were in town. However, given that Makoto and Haru were usually the only ones in Tokyo at any given time, given Ann's modelling and Sumire's competitions... He didn't end up going back very often.

And then, the fateful day came.

One day, while I was on break at my cafe job, just as I received a photo message from Sumire, my phone rang. But the number wasn't who I was expecting it to be. I swiped to take the call.

“Hello?” I started, “This is Ren Amamiya, may I ask who's calling?” The voice on the other end chuckled deeply, and full of mirth.

“Heya, kid!” the voice replied, “You forgot my voice already? This is why I don't keep guys' numbers in my phone!” I smiled and laughed back.

“Boss!” I replied happily; It'd been ages since I heard from him, “How are you doing? How's business? How's Futaba doing?” He chuckled, but started coughing. The sound and severity of the cough got me a little worried.

“Futaba's fine, and business is about as it usually is,” he replied, “But as for me... I'm not doing so hot. I've definitely seen better days... I think that altercation with Shido's goons ten years back set something in motion... I've been developing breathing issues the past few years, and while the meds they're giving me are working somewhat... I still need a little more. My savings are keeping me solid these days... but... I think it's time.” His last few words confused me.

“Sojiro,” I started, “I... I don't understand... time for what?” He scoffed, almost playfully.

“What, did the country air fry your brain or something?” he said, “Remember what I gave you when you left? It's TIME, Ren.” THAT caught my attention... Sojiro NEVER used my first name. This was important... and then it clicked. 

“You mean that...” I said, prompting the response, “Yes. I want you to open it ONLY when you're on the train back here, and we'll have a talk about what it means when you arrive, understand? Don't go wandering when you're off the train, and don't go looking for a hook-up with your girlfriends either; hop off that train in Yongen and get here immediately. No delays, because this is of vital importance. Got it?” I confirmed his request in the affirmative, and we hung up. I had to make preparations, but my break was almost up.

That afternoon, I approached my manager and tendered my resignation, stating urgent business in the big city that would likely keep me away took long to maintain my employment. The manager was sad to see his best employee leave, but understood; they'd always known my employment would be temporary, and a stepping stone to something bigger.

That evening, I informed my family of my departure, stressing the dire nature of the call I'd received. They all understood, and my father helped me get my things packed once again. The next day, they waved good bye as I bade them farewell and made for the train... it was time to return to my real home.

As Morgana remained sleeping in my bag, I pulled Sojiro's letter from my jacket pocket and opened it. The warmth of the late spring made the trip comfortable, but not unbearable. However, the contents of Sojro's letter made me worried... and yet, somewhat excited.

But truly, it made me worried.

Upon my arrival in Yongen, I did as requested and immediately bee-lined for the alleyway I knew the cafe was in. I sighed in relief and joy to see Sojiro's Leblanc hadn't yet gone under... but his letter still weighed upon me. I had to go in and ask.

As I pushed the door open, I saw the telltale signs of age starting to affect Sojiro, along with the likely repercussions of his smoking; He was hunched over the counter breathing in slow, measured breaths, making double sure to be careful with his things... and then I saw the tubes in his nose.

Oxygen tank. Oh no... Was he this far along already?

He looked up and grinned. 

“Would you look at that! The prodigal son returns!” he cheered with a joyous laugh, “Come on, sit down! I'll brew you a nice cup and fix you some of my famous curry!” He chuckled happily as he set to work; I slowly walked over and took a seat at the counter, enjoying the nostalgia of being back in a place I truly considered home. I took a look around... the cafe was empty, dead, almost devoid of life save for the two of us. 

Suddenly, the bell over the door tingled, and both of us looked over to see a familiar face. Futaba was here.

In the ten years I'd been gone, she had definitely grown; she now wore her long, orange hair in a single long, braided ponytail, which she draped over her left shoulder. Her bangs were trimmed and more heart-shaped now, framing her face on either side. She still wore glasses, but now her frames were smaller, more squared, and still as thin as they had been previously. She'd grown almost a whole foot since I last saw her; if she were to stand right next to me, she'd likely be nose-to-nose with me height-wise. Where she'd had the appearance and demeanour of a nerdy, otaku little sister before, her posture had completely changed. Now, likely after a full ten years of helping Sojiro out with the cafe, she walked and held herself tall and strong, bearing a beaming smile that shone like a beam of sunlight in the early morning. She was confident, determined, and from the overjoyed expression she wore... hadn't been expecting me to come back.

“REN!” she shouted excitedly, bolting over and wrapping herself around my exposed side. I blinked and blushed a bit.

She'd definitely “levelled up”, as she'd put it, from nerdy little sister... she was more of a nerdy girl next door now... I still considered her family... but the way her breasts now fully wrapped around my arm had me blinking back a bit of shock. Those growth spurts were nothing to laugh at... Shit, she'd grown that much in just a few years after I left?! She'd gone from practically a pair of B-cups to almost a pair of CC's in no time at all... She seemed to catch on to my surprise and gave me one of her little chuckles.

“Mwehehehe... Noticed my new girls, have you?” she teased, pressing them into me a little more, “Do you like them? Getting a good diet and lots of exercise managed to kick start my puberty spurts a bit late, but I'm almost as big as Haru now!” She grinned playfully the entire time, but pulled away just as Sojiro returned to set down three plates of curry, then returned for the coffee.

“Futaba,” he said softly, almost begging in a way, “If you're going to try and seduce the guy, at least try to wait until we've discussed the family business, OK?” Apparently Futaba hadn't fully overcome her shyness, as the mention of her trying to “seduce” me managed to get her red as a beet and trying to hide behind my sleeve again.

I smiled and reached over to pat her on the head, like I used to do before I left, and said, “Still a bit shy around more mature men, huh?” She pouted, her face still red as a beet, and she lightly batted her fist against my shoulder for my teasing.

“Come ooooooon,” she whined cutely, “Not you toooooo...” I patted her hair a bit more and gave her a warm smile. 

“It's great to see you again, Futaba,” I said, playfully ruffling her hair as she giggled happily.

“And it's great to see you again too, Ren,” she replied. With Sojiro's back turned to us as he prepared a table, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips, taking me by surprise. It wasn't unpleasant... but ti now complicated matters slightly. She pulled back, blushing a bit, and whispered, 'I want to talk to you about this later, when we can be alone, just us. OK?' I nodded softly as she moved to take a seat at the table.

Sojiro turned and motioned for me to come sit, so I moved and took a seat next to Futaba. Sojiro sat across from us, as he'd done years ago when he first learned that were were members of the Phantom Thieves. I pulled his letter from my pocket and laid it out on the table; Futaba wasted no time in swiping it up and reading it.

“So, Sojiro,” I said, going slowly, “You called me back here... because you want to discuss Leblanc?” he nodded, gaining more than a small grunt from Futaba.

“Indeed, I do.” he replied, “And Futaba and I have discussed this numerous times over the past ten years. As you can see, I'm not getting any younger... or healthier...” With that, he broke out on a small coughing fit that saw Futaba reach across the table with an inhaler she'd been holding for him. He took a couple breaths of the medicine, and soon, his breathing was back in order.

“The reason I called you back is expressed in that letter I gave you ten years ago,” he said, “I wish to sign over complete control of Leblanc over to you and recognize you as successor to my business. You know how I run the place; you know my methods for brewing coffee, and you know how I make my curry. If you choose to add more to the menu, that'll be entirely on you to do. I will not be responsible for cleaning, maintenance, or ordering the ingredients from that point onward, but I will still stop in to see how you're handling things and catch up. Futaba has agreed to help you on the back-end of the business, as well as a bit of the front of house side, too. She'll handle any and all food orders, advertising, and the financial side of things, while also stepping in to handle the food and drink side of things as a sort of waitress whenever she has time and wants to. In essence... I see you as being the only one I can trust, and I want you to take over Leblanc for me... because I'm going to retire.”

I was shocked. Sojiro had never talked about retiring the whole time I'd lived with him... He was really going to will his own life's work... to me?

Futaba put down the letter and nodded, sliding it back to the center of the table, her face straight and serious. She looked directly into my eyes.

“Do you have any problems with this?” she asked. I shook my head. She nodded and turned to Sojiro.

“Then I will go along with this... on ONE condition.” Sojiro gave her a disbelieving look, then groaned.

“Oh, for the love of curry, Futaba, we've been over this a dozen times or more by now...” he said in frustration, “How many times are you going to insist on this? It's entirely pointless!”

“No, it isn't!” she replied, “You know how I've felt about Ren for the last 10 years! If this isn't allowed, then I'm not doing it! I told you that the last ten times we talked about this!” I looked from one to the other as the argument continued to boils over, and tried to piece together what they were...

Oh... OHHH... It finally clicked for me.

When clearing my voice in a loud, pronounced manner failed to get their attention, I slammed a hand down on the tabletop. This managed to stop the both of them, causing them to look over at me.

“If I were to hazard a guess, this condition has something to do with me, and Futaba joining the harem I made when I was still living here?” I asked, getting my confirmation not only in Sojiro's exasperated, tired nod of understanding, but in Futaba's shocked, yet excited affirmative nod. 

“I understand why you don't want her to make this a major thing, Sojiro,” I said, “But I want to hear Futaba's stance on the matter, if that's alright. I got promoted to shift supervisor while I was home, so learning to mediate conflict was a big thing for me. Please... Let me hear all sides.” Sojiro blinked at the news that I'd been a supervisor and held hs hands up in a signal of “fine, go ahead.” I looked to Futaba and nodded for her to proceed.

Futaba nodded and took a deep breath, then said, “I'm wanting to join Ren's harem not JUST because I love him, Sojiro, it's so I can foster better relationships with the other girls too. Knowing Ren like I do, I have a distinct feeling he'll desire to take Leblanc to a higher level and expand a little. Maybe several locations around Tokyo to start. And who will he trust to manage the other locations for him? The ladies in his harem, naturally!” Sojiro's eyes blinked in surprise, and my own were quick to follow.

She continued, “The coffee and curry are a Leblanc staple; ruin those or get rid of them, and no one will ever come back. Right? So who better for Ren to trust with running the place than women he frequently has relations with? It's a sound strategy, especially since every girl who's ever been in bed with him is madly head-over-heels in love with him...” she seemed to drift off a bit as she finished under her breath with, “me included...”

Sojiro nodded sagely. “So, you were thinking about this from a business perspective, instead of a sex perspective... Why didn't you say as much to begin with?” Futaba and I BOTH fixed him with a look that begged to ask, “SERIOUSLY?”

“This from the man who gave Ren shit for walking out of his room on four separate occasions with a different girl on his arm, and yet more for taking almost five months to tell me he sees me as a little sister, and wouldn't let you catch him coming down those stairs with me the same way? Really, Sojiro?” Futaba asked. Sojiro sighed.

“OK, yes, you have a point,” he said, “To be fully honest... I would have been happy if he HAD, because at least I'd know he was taking your wants, needs, and feelings into account before going in with you, Futaba, just like I know he did with his other four ladies. But a part of me didn't want to see that... because I hold you in my heart as my own daughter, flesh and blood, even if you aren't... it'd have been like you walking out of the house and off on your own, leaving me behind... And I didn't want to feel like I was losing you on top of Wakaba... and Ren...” Sojiro lowered his head, and I saw small tears falling from his eyes. It made me feel a small pang of regret... I wrapped an arm around Futaba's shoulders and held her close, noticing that she was getting close to the point of crying too; to no one's surprise, she buried her face in my shoulder and cried a few small tears.

A short time later, both looked at me, looking like they'd managed to release some of the tension that had built up in their hearts.

Sojiro looked Futaba in the eyes and said, “I won't try to dissuade you or stop you anymore, Futaba. I know that with Ren, you'll be in good hands and very well cared for. If you choose to pursue this, I'll support you as best I can. Ren,” he turned to look at me next, “Will you take over Leblanc for me, Son?” I nodded, looking him dead in the eyes and extending my hand to shake his.

“It would be an honor and a privilege, Pops,” I said returning his familial pride with my own. He gave he the broadest, happiest smile I'd ever seen on his face before, then looked to Futaba once more.

“I think my part in this venture is done here. I'll let the two of you talk out the rest. I'll let you lock up when you're done, Futaba; Ren, I didn't both using your old room for storage again, so it's exactly how you left it. Feel free to use it as long as you're here, OK?” He said. We both nodded as he smiled and slowly made his way out; Futaba excused herself for a few moments to go and make sure he got home safely.

When she got back, she locked the door behind her and back back down; I'd taken the time to prep another cup and plate for each of us, so she was pleasantly surprised to find a second helping waiting for her. We sat and ate, catching up on what had been happening over the past ten years. And then, as I knew it would, the topic turned back to Leblanc.

“So,” Futaba said seriously, “What are your thoughts on my proposal? I mean... me being your back end support, like the good old days, and occasionally helping around the front as well... while... you know...” I smiled and put on a playful smile.

“Well, if you were to be a part of the harem, I'd be just as much back end support for you as you would be for me,” I teased, “Not to mention my abilities to support your front end also...” She had just been in the middle of sipping her coffee when I spoke, and ended up pulling a spit take into her cup, making a mess. I chuckled along with her as we scrambled for some paper towels to clean up the mess we'd made.

I took the responsibility, cleaning up the mess as Futaba waited anxiously for my reply. When I finished, I put everything away and sat on one of the stools to face her. I took her hands in my own and looked her dead in her eyes.

“Futaba, about your request,” I said, “It's not entirely my choice to make. The only reason that the harem's worked out so well the last ten years is because all of the girls know each other and keep in contact. If I'm to make this choice, I want the other girls to be in agreement about it to, so there's no ill feelings or chances of regrets. Is that OK?” She looked into my eyes, worried I was lying to her. I was doing everything I could to be sincere; the last thing I wanted now was to upset everyone and ruin this chance. She nodded.

“OK, I believe you, and I'll trust your judgment on this one,” she said solemnly, “But I want you to get them all on a conference call right now and see if we can't organize a meeting as soon as we can.” I nodded, agreeing that her request was fair enough. I pulled out my phone and started a group video call.

Within seconds all four girls had picked up; by the sun behind Ann and the creeping darkness behind Sumire, I could tell three of them were still in Japan, while Ann was abroad somewhere where it was still daytime. All four were happy to see me, and each other, as it appeared not one had been back to see the others in over a year. They were far more interested to know why I was suddenly back in Leblanc, and why Futaba was with me. I steeled myself and took a breath.

“Well, girls, I have some good news that answers your question,” I started, “Firstly, as to why I'm in Leblanc with Futaba... Boss's health is deteriorating. Not that fast, at least, but he's feeling his age, and he's got an oxygen tank for breathing problems. So he called me back here to handle some important business... namely his decision and wish to sign Leblanc over to me, giving me full control over the business.” With that, all four girls' eyes lit up like stars, and the congratulations flooded in. I let them continue for a few minutes before holding up a hand to ask that I be allowed to continue. They nodded and sat still, waiting.

“This comes with a bit of extra good news. Futaba has agreed to run the back-of-house side of things, including maintenance, finances, and orders, as well as hiring. On top of that, she's trained under Boss to make coffee and his signature curry, so if it happens that I can't handle the business that day, she can step in and run the show herself... however, she's raised a caveat in that regard.” I watched all four girls shift their glances from me to Futaba, then back and forth several times before Ann said, “Well? We're waiting here...”

I nodded and concluded, “Futaba's condition for handling the business with me is that she be allowed to join the four of you as a member of my harem. If that condition is granted, she says not only will she do as she's agreed to without any further hiccups, but that she'll also personally extend employment invitations to all four of you so we can expand to other parts of Tokyo and have you all manage a site each. What do you all think?”

The four stared, almost slack-jawed for a few moments. The silence was almost deafening.

Suddenly, all four hung up at once.

I winced. “Shit... I don't think they took it very well at all...” I said, moments before four separate notifications buzzed into my phone all at once. I checked; it was the harem group chat.

“Why did you wait to tell us you were going back?” Ann asked.  
“We could have all made plans to meet you there and talk this out in person!” Makoto followed,  
“I thought you trusted us more than this...” Haru said.  
“Senpai... I'm sorry... I need time to think...” Sumire said. Suddenly, the chat went dead; all four had left at the same time. Futaba winced.

“I... I guess that's a no, then... huh?” she said softly, a deep twinge of sadness in her voice as she turned to the door. 

“Futaba, where are you going?” I asked, worried.

“Home...” she said, “Gonna make sure Sojiro's OK and go to bed for the night... maybe start looking for people to fill my spots in the back end in the morning... Night...” the door swung open and shut behind her, and I was met with the familiar sound of the lock clicking shut. That was that, then... it seemed I'd managed to alienate myself from five of my dearest friends in one fell sweep... I went up to my bed, changed my clothes, shut off my phone, and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning I awoke with a start when I heard Sojiro shout, “HEY KID! YOU HAVE GUESTS! I'm sending them up to your room!” I was slowly rolling over to get out of bed when I heard the sound of female voices coming up... and I froze. Soon enough, four of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen sauntered into my tiny attic room.

The girls watched in morbid shock and amusement as I let off a confused shout and tumbled ass over tea kettle out of my bed, ending up face-first in the floor boards. The soft chuckles told me that I was facing karma right now... I deserved this.

“Come ON already,” Ann said in a sing-song voice, “We don't have a lot of time... We need to be where we gotta go in an hour!” The four surged in when they saw I wasn't moving, and dragged me up, stripping me out of my clothes and getting me dressed as best as they could. By the time we left the cafe ten minutes later, the first customers had been seated and were being served by a smiling Futaba... who flashed a pained smile my way as I walked by. She was hurting... and I didn't know how I was going to make it right.

At least, I didn't just yet.

Within half an hour, the girls had dragged me to their destination by car; the Wilton Hotel, home of the famous buffet restaurant of the same name. It soon became apparent that they'd been talking among themselves without me and had set something up before coming to get me. Ann gave the clerk her name, and soon we were off to what was apparently her “private suite”. When did Ann have the ability to earn her own SUITE?

Once safely inside the room, the girls sat me in the entryway and walked into the main area. Within minutes, they called me in... and what my eyes beheld was one of the most breath-taking sights I'd ever seen.

There before me were all four members of my harem, standing in a line in front of me, wearing the skimpiest outfits they possibly could. Each in an extremely suggestive and enticing pose that put a specific part of themselves on display. 

Ann was wearing a very erotic set of red lingerie which featured button snaps that allowed her to fold ope flaps of cloth to reveal her nipples, and a small zipper between her legs that would undoubtedly reveal her wet slit and back door. She was wearing an artistic rendition of her old Thief mask, making her look mysterious and erotic as all hell... The fact that she was bent over at the waist giving me that classic “Come Here” finger curl and showing off her breasts was AMAZING.

Makoto was wearing the next to least clothing, having chosen to wear the green bikini she'd worn on our first date. The major difference was that this one didn't seem like it had been made for Japanese sensibilities; the parts of the swimsuit that were supposed to cover her sensitive bits barely offered any covering at all, and instead showed off a pair of pieced nipples, a pierced navel, and a fourth piercing just above her pelvis. She was also wearing an artistic rendition of her old Thief mask, but with the addition of a floral swish off of both sides. She was standing with her legs apart, head thrown back, using her arms to support herself as she placed the front of her body on full display.

Haru was wearing absolutely nothing, as I knew she would; Haru was always most comfortable in her birthday suit, and it showed., She to had gone the way Makoto had and gotten her sensitive parts pierced, only she'd chosen to go a level beyond Makoto's choice: Where Makoto had chosen standard stud piercings, Haru had gone for a pair of small nipple rings with a small cord tied between them. The length of the cord was such that her breasts were being pulled towards her belly button, as it had another cord attached to it; this one connected to a third ring piercing she'd chosen to have placed through the upper middle of both her labia. How perverted had she gotten, that she hadn't shown me this yet? How recently had they done this? Haru had chosen to turn herself to one side to present a side profile to me, displaying the ring on her right nipple slightly as its other cord dipped down where my eyes couldn't see.

Sumire was the one that shocked me the most. She had chosen to wear an altered leotard with cross-shaped slits over her nipples and nether region, and large hole cut out over her pelvis. Inside the hole was a tattoo bearing the distinct shape of a woman's vagina, uterus, and ovaries, all aligned and stylized into the shape of a heart over where her womb would be. A quick glance at her neck revealed another tattoo; this one resembled an ornate choker around the center of her throat, and by squinting hard, I could make out the words “property of Ren Amamiya” written in the center of it all. She had chosen to be the most daring of all, pulling a classic gymnast stance by pulling her right leg up and behind her shoulder to rest it along her other one, then groping one breast and splaying herself open with two fingers down below.

“ALL TURN!” Ann called, prompting all four to turn around and present their butts to me. They all had the same marking just above their ass: a stylized heart inked in with a luminescent purple ink, and had the inscription, “Proud Member of Joker's Harem”. My heart melted; they'd gone this far just to make themselves mine forever... 

All four turned around and motioned for me to sit down with them at the table, as they reached nearby for a set of long robes to cover themselves in. Within minutes, the group of us were seated, with Ann reaching into a bag and pulling out a sheet of paper.

“Read that,” Ann said. I nodded and picked it up. I looked through the numerous pages, of which there were at least two for each of the girls... and then another three pages just for Futaba... 

They were having me sign off on a BDSM contract for the entire harem? 

“Wait... Why are you having me look at this?” I asked in confusion. Makoto took a slow breath.

“We're not having you sign it until AFTER Futaba's checked off the pages we gave for her, which will allow us to drastically pare down the number of pages in that entire contract. But the main reason we're asking you to look it over is... well, the four of us have had a private conversation going for some time now, and last night... Last night, you broke a cardinal rule we decided on. If we were going to go without an agreement like this in writing, we had to trust that you wouldn't try to add more women to our group. But then...” I nodded. I understood where they were coming from... but that didn't stop what she said from having some significant holes in the logic.

“So, if I have this straight,” I said, setting the sheaf of papers down, “Is that you four have been talking without my knowledge and set down arbitrary rules without my awareness, by which you were intending to continue in this group relationship... and no matter what, I'd never have known unless I tripped over one of them... and then you'd all have slapped this on me? Do we not see how this is a logical fallacy in broad terms?” All four looked at me with confusion in their eyes.

“Think of it this way,” I said, “Imagine I'd had rules for our relationship that I'd kept from all of you, and the moment you tripped one, I just kicked you to the curb and left you high and dry? And imagine further, if the only way I'd let you be a part of this again was to reveal THIS CONTRACT,” I held up the papers again, waving it around a little before dropping it to the table, “which forces me to outright explain WHY you were kicked out in the first place? For wanting a relationship based solely on trust and respect, you all kind of twisted that in your own favor with this move. We're all supposed to be able t trust and rely on each other, but you all pulling this little power play last night really hurt Futaba's self-esteem, not to mention my ability to trust you all. So...”

With that, I grabbed the entire sheaf of papers and removed the lists from the packet before sliding it back, saying, “There will be no signing of this agreement, or anything of the sort presented by you four. You already rendered its contents null and void with your little shadow council. I will personally handle the arrangement of a new agreement with Futaba's help. Once it's ready and printed, I'll summon you all to Leblanc, and we'll work on tendering it PROPERLY. Understood?” The four looked to each other and sheepishly nodded their heads. I nodded in return.

“Good,” I said, taking on a reprimanding tone, “Now, do you girls have something you'd like to say for yourselves?” All four rose from their seats and moved to wear I sat, shedding their robes entirely and assuming an apologetic pose on their knees.

“Please forgive us,” they chorused, “We didn't realize we were doing something wrong that would hurt you... we apologize in earnest, and, acknowledging that we've been bad little harem girls, are willing to  
undergo any punishment you deem fitting...” They held for a moment before raising their heads, the sincerity full in their eyes and voices as they once more chorused, “Master~”

My heart skipped a beat. I loved all these girls, and now they were giving me a whole new reason to love them all over again. I nodded.

“Very well,” I said with authority, “Master will forgive you all... with a few conditions.” They were about to look up at me when they heard the familiar sound of a zipper opening. They bowed their heads again before I cleared my throat, signalling for them to look up into my eyes.

“Firstly: As soon as I'm finished reprimanding you all for your bad behavior, I'm going to call Futaba and ask her to meet me at Sojiro's for a private talk, where I'm going to call you all and have you apologize for your actions last night,” I started, keeping the authority in my voice, “Secondly: Once we have the lists tendered out for all four of you, the FIVE of us will sit down and set ground rules for how this dysfunctional little family of ours will work, and they'll be rules firmly solidified and enforced ONLY by ME; if I hear word of another shadow collaboration on your parts, all of you will be punished severely for it, a punishment that will also involve not indulging your favorite kinks and sexy time antics for a period of a month for each one of you... meaning 4 straight months of no sex, no kinky public behavior, and not even a single iota of teasing. Finally: From this day on, I wear the pants and call all the shots around here, within the span of the rules we set down when Futaba joins up. You won't need to worry about me abandoning you or adding more girls; after Futaba, I think I'll have more than enough with five of you, no offence. I'm going to need to be on my toes to keep up with all of you....” The four nodded, bowing again and chorusing a response of “As you wish it, Master~” I nodded and moved to the bed, where I shucked off my clothes and sat back.

“Good. Now for your punishments. Ann,” I said, addressing my erotic blonde bombshell, “Come here.” She did so, crawling on all fours until she arrived in front of me.

“Closer,” I said, prompting her to get up close enough to press her nose against my cock, before continuing, “Good. Now, on your hands and kness, like you were when you crawled here. For organizing this little party, you get to go first.” She nodded and assumed the position I was intending, squeaking in shock as I wrapped my legs around her shoulders, smashing her nose against my rod.

“All four of you will be going through a variation of this punishment. For you, Ann, your punishment is simple; you are going to stay right where you are and hold yourself back as long as you can. If you can go two hours without trying to swallow my cock into your stomach, you'll get yourself a nice, rough fucking as a reward for completing your punishment. Understood?” She nodded.

“Not good enough. Now take a nice, long, deep breath,” I said, demonstrating my intentions for her, “And repeat my words: “Yes Master, thank you for punishing this naughty girl for her misdoings, I will do my best to complete my task and live up to your expectations of me.””

Ann nodded again, this time taking in a huge breath and filling her mouth, nose, and lungs, with the scent of my dick, before repeating my words with her own: “Yes Master, thank you for punishing this naughty harem slave for her misdeeds. I will do my best to complete this task you have set before me, and redeem myself so I can work to live up to your lofty expectations of me!” with that, she stared at it, still taking long, drawling breaths every so often.

I had chosen this particular method because I knew Ann rather well; once she got a draw of my scent, she'd start getting ridiculously horny and wouldn't be able to control herself for long. Sure enough, by the ten minute mark, she was starting to pant hungrily, whining a she struggled to keep herself from going all in. Another ten minutes later, her eyes were half-lidded, staring at my member in longing desire. Half an hour in, far longer than I'd expected her to last, she'd started sweating an fidgeting in place, clearly trying to keep from making a wet spot on the carpeted floor below her. Finally, at the forty-five minute mark, she finally broke, her eyes going hungry and crazed as she opened her mouth and swallowed me to the hilt without thinking. Her eyes went soft and happy for all of a minute before snapping open in realization; she looked down at what she'd done, then up at me apologetically. I closed my eyes and motioned for her to get up and change positions. She moved over to the bed and bent over the edge, presenting her ass for my inspection. However, I wouldn't be showering it with attention just yet. I looked to Makoto next.

“You,” I said strictly, “are to get fully dressed, no vibrators or dildos inserted into you. You will the leave the room with a key card and go to the restaurant to order some room service. You will remain clothed until you return, and you are NOT to deviate away from your task to rub one out until you return and I give you permission. Understand? You bring the server back here with the cart, then thank them and wheel it in yourself. You make no other stops along the way there or back. Go.” She nodded sheepishly and grabbed a room card, then got herself dressed up as professionally as she could and took off at a brisk pace. Next, I turned to Haru, who had already gone to her bag and returned with a length of rope. Was she psychic? As she knelt to offer me the rope, I took it from her hands and brought her to her feet, then ordered her to strip; I then bound her tightly into a bondage harness, tying her hands tightly behind her back. I walked her over to the window, where I used the rest of the rope to bind her legs together. Then, using some strips of cloth from her purse, I gagged her and blindfolded her, leaving her in front of the mirror.

“I know how much you prefer to have only me see you this way, Haru. That's why your punishment, until Makoto comes back, is to stand here, motionless, knowing that somewhere, a random person will be looking through a telescope or a pair of binoculars, getting off to your naked body. Someone who ISN'T ME.” This thought seemed to set Haru off, and she began moaning in objection.

“This is your punishment, Haru... are you telling me you'd rather end up where Ann is?” I leaned into her ear as I continued and whispered, 'Because failure to complete your reward means your first instance of anal sex. No lube, no lead-in. Just straight forcing it. As I believe the porn sites call it... PAINAL. Is that what you want?” She shook her head frantically and steeled herself for what was to come. I nodded and turned to find my precious Sumire standing behind me, also presenting me with rope and bondage materials, like a pair of cuffs and a collar. I had the perfect idea.

Much like I had with Haru, I ordered Sumire to strip naked, then secured the collar over her choker tattoo, once more taking some joy and pride in the words she'd had inscribed across her neck. I proceeded to seal her wrists and ankles into a set of cuffs each, then used the rope to bind her arms and legs in such a way that her only ability to move around was on her elbows and knees. I used the remaining rope to bind her chest into a harness, making sure to pay special attention to her breasts and tying a line down between her labia to add extra stimulation. To the collar, I attached a leash that she'd left on the bed. From there, I walked her over to the closet, where I opened the door and tied the leash to the clothes rod within, effectively locking her into the closet.


	2. THE NEWEST ADDITION

[A/N]Part 2 of the request made by Redditor Lordflygon01, which is a return to Redditor Lilfreezy96's “Casanova of Yongen-Jaya” story. Enjoy folks, because it's about to get STEAMY. [A/N]

THE BROOD-FATHER OF YONGEN-JAYA  
A PERSONA 5 ROYAL FANFICTION REQUEST  
CHAPTER 2: THE NEWEST ADDITION

“Sumire,” I started softly, “I honestly expected you'd know me better than this. I don't want to do this, but you forced my hand, and I can't show favoritism to anyone. So your punishment will be to walk the entire inside of this closet just as I've tied you. If you can get a couple steps outside before the leash pulls you back, then go for it. However, you are not allowed to sit down or lie down ONCE until Makoto returns with the food, or you'll wind up on the bed with Ann, understood?” She nodded softly.

She began doing her laps as I walked away, wincing a bit as a soft sob of “I'm sorry, Senpai...” came from where I'd left her. Damnit...this was going to break me... I had to maintain control of myself.

About twenty minutes after I left Sumire in the closet, Makoto returned, rolling the food cart into the suite on her own and paying the server a tip that clearly made them grateful, but extremely uncomfortable. The server left, whistling a happy tune, and as Makoto walked back in with a massive tray of buffet food, I watched her carefully; she was struggling to hold herself together. I took a subtle sniff of the air... I could smell her arousal from the door, but it wasn't pronounced. Had she managed to make it happen? 

As soon as she had it set in the dining area, she walked back over, legs shaking, and promptly collapsed to her knees in front of me, crossing her arms over her chest while clutching her shoulders. 

“P-please, Master...” she begged, “I'm so close... I can't hold my libido back anymore... please, may I cum?” I smiled, and leaned down to pet her hair.

“You've been a very good girl, Makoto,” I replied with a hearty smile, “Yes. You have Master's permission to release.” The thankful smile she flashed me made my heart soar all over again, and within seconds, she'd arched her back towards the bed, eyes rolling back in their sockets as she gave a keening wail of orgasm. I looked between her splayed legs and saw she was actively leaking through her pants and leaving a large puddle in the floor. She'd held it longer than I'd ever made her prior, so by my eyes, she'd earned this and then some.

I moved to go around behind her and got on one knee, holding her head softly between both my hands as I said, “Now, My Lovely Mako, you have a choice to make, and you're NOT allowed to let me choose this one. You get to choose how you receive your reward fucking. Do you want a skull-fucking from this angle until I fill your belly with my cum... or would you rather I breed your womb?” Her eyes lit up.

“I... I'd like for you to breed me please, Master... I want to be your good girl forever...” she said, her voice breathy and begging. I smiled and kissed her full on the lips, then lightly slapped her across the cheek.

“An excellent choice. Go over to the bed and choose a spot and position for your breeding to take place while I go check on your sisters,” I instructed. She nodded and moved, shakily, towards the bed as I made my way to the window. When I pulled it away, I could see Haru visibly struggling to stay standing, with a long, obvious trail of fluids running down her legs. I smiled.

“Did the thought of displaying yourself for others get you off, My Spring Sunbeam?” I asked, gently running feather-light fingertips down her exposed back. She shivered from the ghostly contact, soon shaking uncontrollably; I'd managed to make her cum from just that little bit of contact.

“Well, I never said you couldn't orgasm, so since Makoto is back, you succeeded in your test. Come this way with me so I can free you,” I said, only to be stopped when she started gnawing on her gag. I untied it quickly.

“P-please don't untie me, Master...” she said softly, her voice full of lust, “If I also get the same choice my harem sister received, I'd also like to be bred to carry your child... but I'd like you to guide me over to the bed and bend me over the edge with me still bound and gagged... I wish for you to make use of me as if I were your prisoner...” I widened my eyes.

“My goodness, Sunbeam,” I teased, flicking my fingers over her erect nipples, “When did you develop a minor rape fetish?” She panted.

“I... I didn't, I swear,” she said sheepishly, “I don't know what made me ask you for that... but the thought is making me go crazy... please, avail me of this one selfish request, Master~?” I smiled and stuffed the one strip of cloth back in her mouth, whispering hotly in her ear, “As you wish, Myu Slutty Sunbeam,” as I bound the gag in place with the other strip. I could feel her quiver in my arms as I whispered to her; had she cum again? How sensitive had her body gotten? I heaved her up over my shoulder and walked over to the bed, placing her across from Makoto on the bed, bent at the waist as she'd requested, still gagged, bound, and blindfolded. I now made my way over to Sumire, who was still dutifully “walking” her laps. When she caught sight of my approach, she seemed to stop for a split second before choosing not to risk losing at the last hurdle and resuming her laps. When I arrived at the door, I patted my lap with my hands, making a signal for her to come over to me. She did so, her breathing ragged and raspy, panting as if she were a little dog.

“Very good, My Sweet Violet, you've completed your trial,” I said, petting her hair softly and making her smile, “Now, you also get the same choice your sisters received. Skull-fucking, or breeding?” She smiled.

“As you gave me a choice, Master, I'll ask that my breeding come later, preferably when I can share the honor with ALL of my sisters... after all of us are assembled properly,” she said, and I knew immediately that she was indicating towards Futaba's inclusion. I nodded. 

“So, skull-fucking, then?” I asked. She nodded, but stopped me and asked, “While you do it... could you please take my collar off and wrap the leash tightly around my throat, then choke me with your hands? I really feel like I want to feel you let loose inside my mouth today... I want to feel you use my throat like I were a cheap sex toy...” I nodded.

“What is happening here today?” I asked aloud, knowing only two of my four girls would be able to answer me, “When did you all get so slutty and horny?” Makoto simply giggled from where she lay, and Sumire smiled.

“Every one has the potential to be like we are, Master~” she said in a sweet sing-song voice, “It just takes the right person to bring it out. You are that person for all four, soon to be five, of us. I wager we'll all end up getting just as perverted and slutty as you allow... and you'll be the one leading us down that path... just as we all wish it.” I smiled.

“Well then, might as well help you to position then,” I said, “Would you like to remain bound also?” She shook her head.

“No, please untie me?” she asked, “My arms and legs are in so much pain... I need to stretch...” I nodded and set about untying her bindings, eventually stepping back so she could stand and get a good stretch out of her muscles. As soon as she nodded that she was ready, I led her by the collar over to the bed and sat her next to Ann at the foot of the bed, preparing myself for what was to come by removing her collar and wrapping the leash tightly around her neck as she'd requested, then taking a firm, choking hold of her throat. I looked into her lust-filled eyes and silently asked if she was ready. She nodded.

As she opened her mouth to take me in, I slammed it to the back of her throat in one go, burying it as deep as I could in her tightly constricted throat, causing her to gag almost immediately. I moved to give her room to breath, only to have her shake her head and signal me to just take her as I wished.

I reaffirmed my grip on her throat and powered on, pounding and smashing away, earning erotic gurgling and choking sounds as I filled and emptied her tight passage over and over again. Finally, I reached my end about five minutes later, having only stopped once to let Sumire take a single gasping breath of air, I hit my peak and came, firing a massive load straight down into her stomach. She undulated her throat muscles as if trying to swallow me further, milking every burst for everything it could give. When I finally pulled out, Her eyes were half-closed, glazed over, and unfocused, and her breathing was rough and ragged. She was smiling...

By the GODS, the cum-streaked smile she gave me was just too good. I wanted to stuff her face one more time just from that, but I had two other girls to please before I could move on to the final event. Sumire looked up into my eyes.

In a gasping, raspy voice, she managed to say, “T... thank you... Master...” I nodded and pet her hair.

“Good girl, Violet,” I said, kissing her forehead softly. She smiled and giggled happily as she laid back, using the edge of the bed and Ann's leg for support as she continued sucking in air, trying to fill her lungs with oxygen. I stood and moved to Haru... who was twitching and moaning on the bed, practically wiggling her ass to entice me into her. I smiled and leaned into her ear.

“One final time... you're 100% sure this is what you wish from me?” I asked, receiving a frantic, begging nod of approval. I nodded and quickly adopted the personality she wanted from the encounter.

“Well, you little slut,” I said roughly, slapping Haru's ass roughly, causing her to squeal in surprise, “Looks like your preciosu family's left you up the creek! Doesn't look to me like they'll be coming for you any time soon... or ever, for that matter... which means I get to have myself a little fun at your expense until they change their tune!” I watched as she went still, moaning something into the gag. 

“Hmm? What's that?” I asked, “I don't speak in Muffles; you're going to have to speak up!” I waited a beat, then laughed and finished, “Oh wait, that's right; YOU CAN'T!” She seemed to be uncofmrtable from that and started gnawing on her gag again.

“What's that? You wanna say something?” I teased, undoing the gag.

“Why are you doing this? And why must you be so cruel?” she asked, just in time to shriek in surprise once again as I delivered another slap across her ass.

“Because I control your very life now, Sweet Cheeks,” I said derisively, slapping both her ass cheeks with each hand for emphasis, causing her to wince and moan from the pain stinging through her flesh, “Your erotic little body is entirely mine to use as I see fit until your idiot family gets off their idiot butts and gets me that money! And even then, I'm not letting you leave without a little welcome home present for them!” With that, I stuffed the one strip of cloth back into Haru's mouth and used the other not to tie the gag back in, but instead as a bridle, as I held both ends a ways behind her head and pulled her up roughly as I jammed myself into her unguarded, helpless pussy until I was nudging her womb with the head of my cock. The keening scream Haru gave at the sensation told me she'd come, and that made me grin a bit.

“Heh, I was right! You ARE a slut!” I shouted, tossing the gag aside and grabbing a handful of her hair in one hand and the rope at the small of her back in the other, using both as leverage for a series of powerful, full-length thrusts that smashed against her cervix over and over again, causing her to scream through the bunched-up cloth in her mouth until it tumbled out from her going slack-jawed from another mind-numbing orgasm.

“What's the matter, slut?” I asked, the perverted venom dripping from my voice now, “Where's that defiance you just had? Did I fuck it out of you already?” I continued my brutal pace, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in and striking the apex of her cervix again and again, sending her mind reeling. She managed to fight through it, though the act she put up wasn't very convincing.

“I... I won't submit t-to... to you-your... NNNGhhh...” she moaned at the end, unable to keep up as her body slowly succumbed to the pleasure I was putting her through. I leaned in behind her and bit her ear gently.

“Just admit it, slut,” I said roughly, “Your body is mine, and you WANT me to put my babies inside your hit little womb... Don't you?” I punctuated my last two words with a pair of rough, stabbing thrusts against her cervix, causing her to wail in orgasm once again.

“N-Noooooo...” she moaned, “I dooooooon't... don't want you...” I grinned.

“Well, too bad, because I'm not far from my end, and I'm planning to dump every single drop of my seed directly into your scorching little oven... and you're going to be baking me a batch of buns, whether you like it or not. So, why don't you just come clean with yourself and admit that you were wanting this since the moment I abducted you?!” I demanded, adding a bit of speed and force to my pace. Her wails of pleasure began to drown out all other sounds, including my own feral vocalizations.

Soon, just before I hit my peak once again, consumed by pure erotic bliss, she shouted, “I CAN'T STOP IT ANYMORE... MY BODY BELONGS TO YOU! I AM MY CAPTOR'S PROPERTY, AND I WANT HIS BABIES IN MY WOMB! I'LL STAY HERE TO BE HIS BREEDING MARE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!” I grinned and gripped her tightly around her chest, pounding roughly against her cervix and pouring my entire load directly into her womb, causing her to scream in orgasm once again as I pulled her mouth to mine to kiss her deeply. She kissed back wantonly, offering me her tongue and full access to her mouth to dominate as I had with her soaking cunt. Her echoing orgasmic screams reverberated in my mouth, driving me even more wild, and causing a third, smaller orgasm to pump extra seed directly into her womb. The tow of us stayed that way, slowly coming down off of a chain reaction of sexual climaxes. I finally released my grip on her, allowing her to fall with a soft plop into the mattress, where she remained, convulsing from residual orgasmic shakes for another few minutes until I finally untied her, letting her arms and legs drop into the soft bedding. I scooped her up into my arms and held her on my lap for ten minutes, paying her special attention in the form of after care following such an extreme session. Haru was overly vocal after this, thanking me over and over for going along with her request, even praising me for sticking to the role she'd asked me to play, as well as for not going easy on her for even a second. I smiled and kissed her deeply.

“As long as I know you enjoyed yourself, that's all that matters to me, My Spring Sunbeam,” I said, stroking her hair comfortingly. She smiled and kissed me from my neck down to my collarbone, then back up to my lips. Soon, she nodded and motioned to Makoto, who'd been waiting for some time for her turn. I gave Haru a final kiss, then stood up slowly to go tend to my more extreme exhibitionist. She smiled at me.

“I didn't realize you had the capacity to be so... aggressive,” she said, biting her lip slightly. I chuckled.

“Just give me a little warning if you're going to ask me for the same thing Haru did, OK?” I asked. She smiled again.

“Who knows? Maybe next time we can get a two for one deal going on, hmmm?” She teased. I laughed a little.

“I guess I really AM the one to bring you girls to this degree of horny sex-craziness... I don't know if I should be proud or terrified...” I joked back. Makoto reached up with both hands to cup my face.

“Be proud, Ren,” She said lovingly, “Be proud, and don't ever let anyone tell you it's wrong. We all want this, so what's so wrong about it?” I nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

“You won't ever have to worry about that,” I replied, “You girls are my entire world. And once Futaba's in with us, you won't JUST be my world. You five will be my entire universe.” A chorus of feminine giggling met my ears, followed by all four sing-songing, “SO ROMANTIC!” I chuckled pleasantly and lined myself up with Makoto's entrance.

“Are you ready, My lovely Mako?” I asked, smiling and kissing her when she nodded; I pushed forward, burying myself to the hilt in her soaked hole within a second. She took a long, moaning breath; she hadn't been expecting me to fill her so quickly, it seemed. I set up a brisk, deep pace, much like I had with Haru, but on a much less aggressive level, choosing to make it more of a love-making kind of pace. She seemed to enjoy my choice regardless, arching her back into every orgasm and wrapping her legs around my back to keep me from pulling out. Throughout the entire encounter, I didn't once stop kissing her, a fact she seemed to love more than anything, as here she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck to keep our lips together; I also made sure to routinely pay special attention to her breasts and pelvis for extra stimulation. I wanted her begging for more.

A full thirty minutes later, I had Makoto limp on the bed, eyes rolled back into her head, tongue rolled out of her mouth, muttering nothing but nonsensical gibberish and giving off adorable cries of “NnnnoooOOhhhohhhO...” whenever Sumire and Haru came over to help me tease her external sweet spots. By the time I unloaded my third load of the afternoon into her, she'd already gotten off at least seven times, and experienced a back-to-back triple climax when my seed forced its way through her cervix to splash around the inside of her womb.

I revelled in her ecstatic cries just as I had with Haru's, and nibbled the side of her neck as she moaned out a garbled “thank you, Master...” in her pleasure-soaked, gasping voice, over and over again. I smiled and stroked her hair softly for a few minutes as she rode out the afterglow, and waited until her eyes blinked back into focus and looked into mine.

We nodded, and I moved on to Ann. It was finally time.

“Well, Ann,” I said sternly as I walked around behind her, “You're the only one who managed to fail their test. Your sisters managed to tough it out through theirs, and now... here we are. So... I have to punish you a bit further. Forgive me, or don't... that's not for me to decide. What is... is how I'm going to enjoy this...” I pointedly rolled my hand over her ass, teasing her back door with my thumb. She jumped.

“M... My asshole?” she asked, “B-but, you've never shown an interest in that before... and we've never trained it... I haven't even cleaned it for you...” I nodded and placed a hand on her back.

“I'm well aware of all of this. But,” I intoned gently, “I need a way to punish you that will get the point across. This is the only thing we haven't done yet... and I don't think I need to say this, but you don't exactly have room to be saying no right now, do you?” She winced and sighed, turning to face away from me as she reached her hands behind her.

As she placed them on her read and pulled it open to put her puckered hole on display, she begged, “Please, Master.... I've been a bad girl and failed a punishment... I need to be taught a lesson in how to be good... please punish my asshole...” I gulped silently and lined up, placing the tip at the entrance. I leaned over into her ear.

“I'm not going to go easy one you, Ann. You're aware of this, aren't you?” I asked. She nodded.

“I wouldn't ever ask you to be gentle with me,” she replied sedately, “Please... I need this lesson... Be as rough as you need to be and make sure I don't ever forget this... please...” Her voice trailed off and she started shaking. I stroked her hair.

“I won't let you forget, My Blonde Wildcat,” I said, wrapping my arms under her torso to grip her shoulders and hold her tightly as I slowly forced my way in... and then, as soon as the head was past the entryway, slammed it all the way in to the hilt. The head breaking past caused Ann to cry in pain... but surprisingly, my pounding the rest in to the base caused her sisters to stare at her in shock. Sumire went to grab her phone and took a picture of Ann's face... and what I saw was a startling surprise.

Her face was bent back in a state of confused orgasm; her eyes were rolled up toward the tops of their sockets, but her eyebrows were bent back in a look of pain. Her mouth was open in a perpetual “O”, and her tongue was hanging out as the strangest, most strangled sound I'd ever heard gurgled its way out of her throat. It sounded like something half-way between a moaning wail of pleasure... and a hiccoughing, groaning wail of pain. 

“It...” Makoto started, “Looks like it hurts... but at the same time, she looks like she came...” She looked underneath Ann's body, and sure enough, there was a growing wet stain on the bed spread leading down to the floor.

“She came... from having her ass entered roughly...” Makoto confirmed aloud... “Is our Ann and anal masochist?” The thought surprised me... and somehow, also didn't. I knew Ann's body was odd; she once got aroused when we took a shower together, and I scrubbed her hair in such a way that it hit a series of sensitive nerve endings in her scalp. I'd had to support her body from impacting the shower wall as she climaxed.

I pulled her up to lean over her shoulder, and, in a low voice, said into her ear, “Looks like we found another thing you didn't know you liked. And lucky you... I have just the thing in mind to replace the original punishment. Are you ready to have your ass pounded, Wildcat?” I asked. She struggled to reply with words, so, instead, she nodded her head in a slow, sedate manner. I kissed the back of her neck.

For the next twenty minutes, I went ham, following what she'd requested of me to the letter and giving her a good reaming out. The strangled noise she made slowly transformed from half pleasure and half pain... to about three-quarters of the former... to finally NOTHNIG but pleasure. She was entirely enjoying it.

“OH fuck...” she'd moan out every so often, “My ass hurts so much... but it hurts so FUCKING GOOD...” Then she'd beg for more, faster, deeper, harder, rougher... And I'd meet each request with earnest zeal. The other three watched, fascinated, as Ann descended into complete erotic bliss. Soon, though, I was hitting my end, and decided to surprise her a bit more. I groaned as my climax hit, and changed my plan of attack; I took hold of a fistful of her gorgeous blonde locks with my left hand, pulling back hard as I gripped her neck in the crook of my right elbow and squeezed hard. Her high-pitched, keening wail of pleasure as she hit her biggest orgasm yet was the most glorious music I'd ever heard in my life. Move over Mozart... you've been overtaken.

Just as Makoto had, when I finally let go, Ann flopped limply into the mattress, face down, limbs like jelly, eyes rolled all the way back in her head, and still giving off those adorable little wailing moans as she felt my seed splash around inside her ass.

She could barely speak a word, but still tried to squeak out a blissful “Thank you, Master...” before her voice returned to speaking exclusively in incoherent mumblings. I smiled and went for a bit of extra stimulation...

Without warning or expectation, I roughly slapped Ann across her ass, revelling in the sight of her entire posterior rippling and jiggling back and forth like waves on the ocean's surface. The surprised, yet pleased shriek she gave off was adorable... and funny at the same time, as it seemed to pull her from her orgasmic reverie and crashing back to reality as she jumped several inches off the mattress upon contact.

“W-what was that for?” she demanded indignantly, unable to hide the deep blush on her face. She couldn't hide the fact that she'd REALLY loved that slap. The other girls laughed heartily at her reaction, and Ann pouted... until I stood up and wrapped her up in my arms. She seemed to let go of her indignation pretty fast, choosing instead to melt into the safety she felt in my arms. I kissed her neck softly, garnering a happy smile.

“I hope you know, Ann... you're not quite done yet,” I said, “There's still the matter of your punishment to rectify...” She looked up at me in shock.

:Wasn't that supposed to be you fucking my ass?” she asked, to which I kissed her on the lips and replied, “It WAS, but you enjoyed it from the start. The point of a punishment is to make sure you learn a lesson and correct you from doing what you did again... not to get you off. So, since you enjoyed yourself so well, you get to do your favorite thing.” She looked at me, then down at my dick... and it suddenly clicked.

I let go and sat at the head of the bed, legs spread wide, and pointed to my little soldier, then said, “Come on, Ann. You love sucking me off... come clean it off for me.” She looked at me incredulously. She looked close to disputing the demand, but something seemed to change her mind; maybe she feared a worse punishment if she refused, so she sashayed over as best she could, lining right up and slinking up between my legs to swallow my cock in one go. Her face twisted into an expression of deep disgust, as I'd expected it would. 

She looked about ready to pull away after only a few seconds, but the presence of my hand on the back of her head held her still, and my instruction of “Make sure you're thorough, Love, get all the nooks and crannies, and don't leave anything untouched,” seemed to set her into overdrive. It seemed that affectionate pet names got her engine running at high gear, as she spent the next ten minutes dutifully licking every single inch of me clean, making sure to have water handy to wash down anything she got off. By the time she finished, she'd downed several glasses of water, and was eager to go clean the foul tastes from her mouth. I allowed her to do so, watching calmly as she bolted off and came back minutes later, a deep scowl on her face. I patted my lap, indicating for her to lay her head there. She rolled her eyes and came back over, expecting to be told she missed a spot, but stopped her and just rested her head.

She seemed to relax a little as I stroked her hair all the way down her back to her freshly-abused ass and said, “Have we learned our lesson, Wildcat?” She nodded softly, pouting softly. I reached down to gently grope one of her tits; the feeling of her nipple being pinched and pulled slightly seemed to melt her foul mood.

“Yes, Master,” she replied, “I've learned my lesson. I won't fail you again, I promise...” she leaned up to kiss me softly, then gave a small pouting moan and finished, “How do you always know what to do to make me stop pouting? It's like you can whisper into my soul, or something...” I smiled.

“If I didn't know how to calm you down after 11 years of dating, i'd be a pretty shit boyfriend. At that point, I'd be better off letting you break up with me and forget being the Harem Daddy I'm going to be...” Makoto and Haru laughed at that.

“Harem Daddy?” They asked, both surprised when Sumire sat next to me and kissed me.

“I don't know about Harem Daddy,” She said, softly, yet steaming hot, “But I know I'd LOVE it if you were my Brood-Father.” The three others looked to her, confused and shocked.

“What?” She asked, “We all want Ren to knock us up and give us his babies, right? That means he'll be a father to our collective brood of children. Hence, Brood-Father.” The other three stared as the connotations sank in.

“That...” Haru said softly, “Actually fits way too well...” All four of is nodded, shocked at how Sumire had managed to nail that on the head so well. The five of us collected together at the head of the bed, two of the girls on either side of me, and my arms wrapped tightly around all four of them. They seemed happy, content. And so was I.

I checked the clock about an hour later and found out it was around 7:30 at night. We'd gotten here about seven hours ago... and the food Makoto had brought up had gone mostly to waste. Still, with what we managed to eat, we had a decent snack. All four girls got to make one final request of me before we left: they wanted me to give them a final load, only in this case, they desired to suck it out of me all together at once, and have me spray it over their tits so they could spread my sperm into their skin once again.

I sat back against the edge of the bed and allowed them to get right in to handle their request, digging in and handling me with plenty of gusto to spare.While two of them handled the shaft, the other two handled my balls, and soon they took turns switching back and forth until I felt my end approaching.

“Shit... Get ready, girls!” I said, moving to stand once more. They all sat back on their knees, exposing their busts to the open air; I soon hit my peak once again and burst, covering their generous bosoms in my spunk. I watched the four of them spread and rub my baby batter into their luscious breasts, then lick the remainder off their hands and fingers with an happy chorus... this time, they changed it up.

“Thank you, Brood-Father!” they said together, sing-soning their shared joy s a single voice. I smiled and pointed to my cock once more, but held up a finger; this was to indicate that they were to clean me off, but that each of them were to get a fair taste, and they all got the message, finishing up moments later with cum all over their breasts and tongues alike. We all prepared for the evening and moved to head out.

As we left the hotel, I made a snap decision and halted the girls in their tracks, calling Futaba. The line only ran twice before she picked up.

“Hey,” She said, her voice shaking slightly, telling me she'd just been crying a little, “What's up?” I winced a bit.

“Where are you right now? And how's Boss doing?” I asked. She chuckled a bit. 

“We shut the cafe down at around 2:30,” she replied, “Dad wasn't feeling so good, so we excused ourselves and shut down. I'm at home, making sure he's comfy. Why?” I nodded with a small smile.

“Meet me at Leblanc, and leave the door unlocked. I have some good news to raise your spirits,” I said. She sighed and agreed to meet, then hung up.

“Alright girls, into the car,” I said, “We have a meeting to attend with Futaba. You're all going to apologize for yesterday night in person.” The four blinked in surprise, but nodded regardless, and we all piled in. Within twenty minutes, we'd been dropped off at the station, and were on a train to Yongen, and within another ten, we'd arrived. I peered into the window; Futaba was behind the counter, prepping coffee for two. I nodded and looked to the girls.

“I'm going to go in first,” I said, “And I'll let her in slowly. Hop back into our private group chat; when I send the message “NOW”, come in and take seats with us. Got it?” Everyone nodded, and I turned to enter.

Futaba's eyes looked up from the cup she was preparing to me, then right back within a couple seconds. I winced again.

“So, what'd you call me out for?” she asked curtly, still obviously hurt from the night before, “You said you had some “good news”, but the only good news you COULD give me got stomped out last night, so...” I nodded and motioned to a table; she sighed and grabbed the cups, then placed them back on the counter and left them there before coming around to slump into a seat across from me.

“Futaba,” I said, “I called you here because I had a talk with the girls today. There were” her eyes started to perk up a bit as I covertly set up the message “NOW”, and hit send. Within seconds, the door swung open again, and all four came sauntering in.

“And I felt it appropriate that THEY give you the news themselves,” I finished, “As well as apologize for their behavior last night.” All four took seats either next to one of us, or on a stool nearby, but not before all four bowed at the waist in apology and echoed, “We're so sorry, Futaba! We never meant to hurt you!” Futaba looked at me in shock.

“This is what you managed to train them to do over 10 years?” she asked, causing me to laugh as I replied, “No... they trained themselves for this... I had nothing to do with it. But who knows? Maybe you'll be joining them soon!” Futaba perked up even more and looked from one girl to the next.

Ann was the first to speak, and said, “We're so sorry about last night, Futaba... we were all operating under some rules the four of us put in place that we never told Ren about... We all thought he was leaving us after ten years... and we couldn't take it... we all jumped as fast as we could and tried to lock him into an agreement that would have given US all the power... and, well... He showed us who the boss really is.” Makoto nodded sagely.

“We also discovered a few things about some of us...: She said softly, “For instance, Ann loves anal with no wind up, Haru likes being treated like an object... and Ren can be SCARY when he gets in character.” Haru was up next, and bowed low.

“As it is, we rather set things up to fail spectacularly, and were pleasantly surprised when Ren too charge and showed US who's boss around here,” She said, “Which is where your homework comes in.” Finally, Sumire reached over the seat she was sitting in, and higged Futaba around her shoulders from behind.

“Ren has some papers we gave him. Basically, you're going to go through a large sheaf and check off things you like,” she said, “And then he's going to work WITH you to write up an agreement all of us can be comfortable with. The only downside is that you'll be doing a lot of transcribing and typing...” Futaba stared from one to the next and so on, until she finally burst out laughing. We all watched her, unsure of how this would end.

“You're telling me this is all because you tried to overtake the man who brought you all together this way?” she asked, “And because you did that, he had to punish his naughty little harem slave girls?” All four girls were shocked and winced at the wording... I just broke out laughing.

“Yeah,” I laughed along, “Pretty much! Hence why we're making the agreement,” I started calming down at this point, “So that everyone knows what the rules are and who's in charge around here from now on, so we have no more incidents like this. This, of course, means that once we have the agreement written out and your side of the papers filled and transcribed, you'll be officially recognized as a part of the group. What do you think?” I watched Futaba's expression change from confusion to understanding... and then finally, to tearful joy.

“YOU MEAN, I GET TO JOIN IN AFTER ALL?!” She cried, jumping into my chest and sobbing happily into my chest. I looked to the girls and nodded; we'd just granted our old Navi's greatest wish... and the silent consensus between us was... It felt REALLY good.

Futaba calmed down not long after, and looked up at everyone, saying happily, “Thank you all for accepting me... but I'd like to ask one more favor, if I could.” The girls all nodded, so Futaba continued, “I'd like to spend the night here with Ren... alone. I'd like to be his before I become a part of the group, like all of you did... if that's OK...”

All four girls nodded in unison, smiling happily, voicing their joy that Futaba would learn the same pleasure they had... from someone who'd take her requests to heart, instead of some jerk who'd only think of himself first and nothing else.

After another couple hours, the girls began filing out, and Futaba dashed off to let Sohjiro know she wouldn't be home that night. According to what she said when she got back, he'd had just one request for me... 

“Make sure you turn on the vents and open the windows before you get started, please? I'd like the place at least someone freshened up before I have to walk in at 8.”

I blushed a bit... I'd intended on taking her to a hotel, but from the sound if it, both of them were comfortable with us doing it here... Hell, Futaba was practically do it IN the restaurant when she got back...

“Ren...” She said quietly, pulling up her top and tugging her shorts down to give me a peek at her pale skin and more adult body, “I don't even care if we do it here on the floor... I've been waiting for ten years... please... I don't want to sound slutty right out of the gate, but... I've spent the last 8 years dreaming about this moment... and I want to be yours, so... I'm going to give you all of me... OK?” I gulped and nodded.

I walked towards her, took her into my arms, and kissed her deeply. She gave in immediately, melting into my arms from the sensation of having her first kiss. I pressed my tongue to her lips, and gained entry swiftly, wrapping mine around hers in a dance of passion. Then, without warning, I reached my arms down and plucked her off the ground, wrapping my arms under her knees to suspend her in mid-air, using my hands to grip her ass for support. The surprised squeak that left her mouth soon turned into a moan of joy when she felt my fingers squeeze into her rear.

Just like this, I carried her up into my room, sitting down on the couch with her now sitting in my lap, kissing me for dear life. Her passion had overflowed, and now she either couldn't, or perhaps didn't WANT, to hold herself back. Ten years of love for someone who only saw them as a younger sibling... I couldn't imagine what that had done to drive Futaba wil-

“Mmmmm... Big brother...”

Oh... OH NO...

I stopped and pulled away, looking a dazed, confused, and clearly horny Futaba at an arm's length.

“Whoa whoa whoa, what was that just now?” I asked, worried. She slowly swayed in place.

“You... you shaid I wash... like a liddle shishder... sho... the lasht ten yearsh... my fandashies were all about... being a liddle shishder who'd do anything you wanded...” she gasped out, her words slurred from how deeply her mind was reeling from her first kiss.

I thought about that. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Of course she'd take my words literally... Was I really about to do this? I sat there thinking for a moment, before Futaba's patience wore thin, and she kissed me again, grinding her ass into my lap HARD.

Common sense? Reason? Restraint? WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY?!

I kissed back, giving in and gripping her ass in my hands tightly, making her moan loudly into my mouth. FUCK, did I enjoy that, and the reverberating sounds seemed to turn her on more too.

A few more minutes and I pulled back again, resting my forehead against hers, touching our noses together gently. We looked into each others half-lidded, glossy eyes with happiness... and lust.

“Are you sure this is what you want from me, Little Sis?” I asked, playing along with her fantasy. I had to admit... it was strangely more arousing than I thought it'd be.

“Yessshhh...” she drawled, now more out of her mind than before, “Yeeeshhhh... Big bro.....” I sighed. She was barely able to form a cohesive sentence already... I needed something to bring her down... I decided to try and see if any of the methods that worked for the other girls would work for Futaba... so first, I reached up and pinched, then pulled on and lightly twisted her nipples under her shirt.

She gave a long, keening scream as she hit her first orgasm of the night, soaking my pants thoroughly. 

'And she's another gusher,' I thought to myself, 'SOJIRO IS GOING TO FUCKING MURDER MY ASS...' I waited a moment, tenderly raking my fingertips through her long, orange hair, and stroking her back to bring her down from her shaking climax, and soon, she came back to me, panting and giggling crazily.

“Getting rough with me already, Big Brother?” She asked, still playing with her fantasy. I smiled.

“Just wanting one last confirmation,” I said, “This is what you want? Because after tonight, we won't be brother and sister anymore. After tonight, you'll be a part of my little harem, Baby Sis, and you'll be expected to abide by the same rules the others do. No special treatment for anyone... unless you've been especially bad, in which case, you get SPECIAL punishments. So again... This is what you want?” She looked me dead in the eyes and kissed me again.

When she pulled back, her eyes had gone half-glossy again, and she said, barely slurring her words, “Yes. This is my greatest wish, Big Brother. Please... tonight, don't think of my as your sister. Think of me as a woman... and make me YOUR woman.” I nodded and kissed her nose.

“Then I hope you're ready, because by the end of tonight, you'll be calling me something not too different,” I said, kissing her deeply as I squeezed her ass in both hands again. She went limp in my arms, struggling to hold onto my sleeves with her hands. Even her tongue was slowing down; she was way too far gone already. I moved on to Makoto's method, and reached under her shorts to pinch her taut little butt directly on the skin, on both of her little hemispheres. She jumped, landing right back in the present with me.

“W-w-what was that for?” she asked, “I was enjoying it!” I smiled.

“I know you were, but you're losing yourself too quickly. If you want me to make you mine,” I said hotly, leaning into her ear to whisper the rest, 'You're going to need to hold yourself back a little.” She shivered in my arms.

“Y... You know...” She said, “I... I have a sensitive sweet spot... in my right thigh... If you tease that spot, you... you could... I... I don't know...” she said, getting embarrassed at the idea that she'd just revealed that to me.

I smiled and kissed her again, breathing out a small “Thank you” in between kisses; I felt honored that she'd felt me worthy of sharing that knowledge. I reached down to her right leg and lightly trailed my fingertips across her skin, raising goosebumps from the ghost-like contact between our skin. She eyes shot up into her head, and then...

Nothing.


	3. ONWARD TOWARD THE FUTURE

[A/N]Last part of the request made by Redditor Lordflygon01, which is a return to Redditor Lilfreezy96's “Casanova of Yongen-Jaya” story. Enjoy folks, because it's about to get STEAMY. [A/N]

THE BROOD-FATHER OF YONGEN-JAYA  
A PERSONA 5 ROYAL FANFICTION REQUEST  
CHAPTER 3: ONWARD TO THE FUTURE

She took a sharp breath in and was about to cry out in pleasure... and then nothing, dead silence, not ever a reaction or attempt to kiss me back. I looked at her eyes... they were vacant, almost soulless, and glassy in appearance.

“Futaba?” I asked, getting a bit scared as I waved a hand in front of her eyes, “Futaba, are you OK? Can you hear me?”

“Yes, sir... I can hear you... I am perfectly well,” she replied, her voice dead-pan and unfeeling. I nodded slowly and asked what had happened.

“I discovered within the lest five years that when my body gets too turned on, my mind turns off, giving me over to any pleasure I feel. Effectively, you flipped my switch, and have rendered me into a hypnotic state in which you can give me commands that I will carry out to the letter... I will never be able to resist you again if you do... not that I would have resisted you at all, sir...” she said, leaving me a little time to process what had just been said. Futaba had an arousal trigger that put her into a hypnotic trance when she got too horny? How was that even POSSIBLE?

I took a moment to think; I didn't want to change her personality too greatly,,, ir even that much at all, so I tested the waters by saying, “So, if I were to say, “I command that you be who you really wish to be and wear absolutely nothing when you and I are alone together”, would you do so?” Immediately, she backed slowly off of my lap and slowly stripped out of her clothes, giving me a light strip tease as she did, before returning to my lap.

“Yes, sir... anything you command is my life's order...” she replied. I blinked. She'd actually followed the instruction... this was real, and it was happening... I was in full, unmitigated control of Futaba's mind and body right now... I quickly gathered my thoughts together and took a breath.

“Very good,” I said softly, “Now, I command you to always be honest with me when I ask you how you're feeling, and this extends to our sexual encounters. Whenever I ask you, “How do you feel, Futaba?”, you will respond with your body's truth in vivid detail. Understand?” She nodded and replied, “Yes, sir. I will speak the truth about how I feel when you ask that question from now on...”

I nodded and continued, “In public, I want you to be gentle, demure, and pure; if I begin to play with your body in public, you will respond in an appropriately embarrassed manner, but will do nothing to stop me, and additionally, will encourage me to tease you further. In private, when you hear me snap my fingers, your commands will activate, and your normal mindset will remain in tact, but you'll be more energetic and willing to partake of anything I choose to do to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied again, parroting my words back verbatim. I nodded.

“Next...” I said, thinking for a moment, “I command that your body's sensitivity be altered in your mind. From now on, your breasts, hops, and thighs will all be as sensitive as your nipples, and even so much as me teasing your little clit will give you a small orgasm. Your vaginal passage will remain the same, and additionally, none of the designated spots will ever lose sensitivity over the years. To go along with this, your body will experience all pleasure in duplicate, but there is now a mental block placed on your orgasms; in order to cum, you must ask me for permission to do so, and if I deny you, it doesn't go away. Instead, if you are denied your orgasm upon request, you will instead feel the pleasure begin to build to higher levels at a faster rate. Understood?” I watched her nod and repeat my words once again, then nodded.

“Good. Now, how do I get you out of this state?” I asked.

“All you have to do is command me to wake,” she replied. I nodded again.

“Alright then,” I said slowly, thinking, “Next... From now on, I will be able to instill a state of mind in you that makes your body multiple times more ready and receptive to being bred. Whenever I whisper in your ear, “Be a good girl and open your womb for me,” your body will respond to my instruction, causing your womb to descend and your cervix to open itself wide open. During this time, you will be prone to being impregnated from a single load of my seed, and your body will reset to normal the next time I say, “There's My Good Girl.” Understood?” I asked. Once more she replied in positive, repeating my words.

“Good. Finally, when I kiss you, you will wake up; the sweet spot on your right thigh will no longer be able to induce you into a hypnotic trance, nor will your arousal level; instead, it will share a sensitivity response with your breasts and hips. Once you wake up, you will lose all memory of mentioning your sweet spot to me, and beg me to rub it again; despite this, your new commands will be deeply ingrained into your mind, ready to be enacted at my discretion. On the count of three, I'll kiss your lips, and you'll wake up as if this never happened. One... two... three.” On three, I did as I said I would and kissed her, feeling the strength return to her body. Within seconds, she started kissing me back, resting her arms around the back of my neck. I was going to like this already. 

She pulled away, and said, “You know, Big Bro, I have a sweet spot on the inside of my right thigh... if you tease it a little, I'll go really nuts.” I smiled and kissed her again, grabbing and playfully groping her entire thigh. She pulled away from the kiss, throwing her head back in preparation for a mind-numbing climax... which never came.

She slowly looked down at her leg, stuttering, “W-w-w-whoa... tha-t-t's never h-h-happened before...” I smiled and did it again, causing her eyes to jolt up in her head. Once again, she prepared for an orgasm that never arrived, and started to look ridiculously annoyed.

“What the hell is happening?” she shouted, “usually that's the part where I have a mind-breaking orgasm and spend fifteen minutes coming down from the high... what the shit happened to my body? Did I get hit with some negative status effect?” I smiled...

And snapped my fingers.

I watched Futaba's eyes suddenly lose their energy and anger, going almost lifeless, before a coming back as she was before, a more knowing look in her eyes.

“Ohhh... I see what happened here,” She said with a smile, leaning down and flashing me a mischievous grin as she continued, “I already told you about my thigh, and you already found out about my hypno-trance mode... And by the looks of things, you already inputted some commands, didn't you?” I blinked. Had I don't something wrong? Her continued grin deepened.

“Oh, I see!” she continued, “You thought I wouldn't have figured out a way to work around the “You'll forget what happened, but retain your commands” line, huh?” She asked with a chuckle, “Well sorry for you, but I already dealt with that one not long after finding it. So, your other commands will work just fine, and I can sort of control how strong they get... but that last one? OH HO NO, buddy. You just awakened the horny dragon... and she's gonna lay you BEFORE she slays you!” 

We kept going for a bit, both of us struggling to get control over the other; kisses became more aggressive, both of us began fondling the other, then groping, clothes began flying in random directions... and throughout it all, neither of us cared. All we wanted was each other. I, however, wanted to grant her baser wish... and I was going to have to get a little rough to do it.

My patience running thin, I finally managed to move us to the bed, where I grabbed her around her back with one hand, grabbed her throat in the other, and forced her on her back onto the bed. Holding her still with my higher hand, I reached down and roughly tore off her panties, leaving them shredded on the floor close to the stairs. I lined up and pushed the head in, looking her dead in the eyes as I did.

All of a sudden, her bravado faltered, and her guise slipped entirely; instead of the strong, confident girl I'd seen the last couple days, and especially in the last twenty minutes... I was staring into the eyes of the Futaba I knew and loved. Her eyes were still confident, but now tinged in a combination of total submission and nervous desire. She was questioning her choice... and I wasn't about to force this on someone who didn't want it.

“Last chance, My Little Inferno,” I asked, “Are you sure?” She answered my query by wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling them tightly, pulling me toward her and forcing me in through her virgin wall with a wince and a small gasp. I blinked, staring from her to our point of connection, then back to her eyes again.

She looked up at me, in pain, but overjoyed. “And now...” she said softly, “We are one... So, while I thank you for letting me do the honors... what're you going to do with me, Mr Tough Guy? Gonna fuck my brains out while you choke the air from my lungs?” I grinned. 

“I'll do whatever I damn well like,” I said, lining our faces up nose-to-nose, “I just hope you don't mind the close-quarters nature of it... I want to savor watching your face go completely crazy as I pound your tight little hole through countless orgasms...” She grinned and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck.

“Do it then, Studly,” She said, “I WANT YOU TO.”

The next forty minutes were spent with keeping to my word; whatever position I wanted to try, I'd make her change to attempt, and if she couldn't manage it, we'd attempt the next best thing to it. As I came to find out, Futaba had a thing for acting like she was in full control, while letting me take full control away from her. For every time we changed positions, and for every time I made her climb off me and suck me off before forcing it back into her, she'd punctuate the event by saying, “Exactly what I wanted you to do! You're falling right into my trap!” However, she was rapidly getting frustrated with the fact that I'd managed to supersede her own self-hypnosis with my command forcing her to ask me for permission to orgasm... as such, I kept tally over the time we spent together, and I counted a total of twenty times she'd nearly gotten off, only to have the blissful sensation snatched away from her. Every time she was about to go over the edge, I'd see the joy slip from her eyes, soon to be replaced by an angry growl and a scowl most indignant.

Every time it happened, I'd chuckle and remind her, “You have something you want to ask me for?” She'd reply with, “NO! I don't need to ask you for ANYTHING!”

By the end of the time, however, I was building to my own climax, and her demeanour was cracking. The pleasure buildup was starting to impair her ability to think and speak, and she was starting to cry a bit from feeling so incredibly amazing... with no pay-off. 

Finally, just before the forty-five minute mark, she said the magic words, “P-please, Master... can I cum? I NEED IT SO BADLY... Please... please let me cum, I'm begging...” I smiled and hoisted her up into a suspended congress position, like I'd used to carry her upstairs, and leaned into her ear.

“You want to cum?” I asked hotly, nibbling her ear, “Then be a Good Girl and open your womb for me!” Without warning, I felt my cock sink deeper into her body than it previously had been, and before I knew it, I was exploding as deep inside her as I possibly could, with her wailing aloud, screaming in a blissful payoff she'd been denied for nearly an hour. I kissed her deeply, loving the feeling of her orgasmic voice bouncing off the inside of my mouth as I growled back. She practically melted into jelly in my arms, her entire body going limp at the feeling of her first creampie being literally dumped into her womb.

I gave her a few more deep thrusts, pushing through her cervix and nudging the top of her uterus with each one... and she just went more and more limp with each nudge. The combination of a massively-over-built orgasm rotting her mind to mush, her first real experience with a cum shot being deep into her core, and experiencing it all with the man she'd loved for just over ten years... it was more than she could take.

I finally turned around and sat down on my bed, holding her in my arms, cradled like a baby, and softly said, “There's My Good Girl.” She slowly came back around, enjoying the feeling of a womb fully stuffed with her beloved's seed.

“Fuck, dude,” she said, wiggling her little ass in my lap, “You really wanted to knock me up, didn't you?” She chuckled. I smiled and kissed her deeply in return.

When I pulled away, I looked her dead in the eyes and said, “Not tonight... but a couple nights from now, when we all meet in Ann's hotel room... I'll be aiming to have all FIVE of you pregnant by the morning light. And you can bank on the fact that I will NOT be letting any one of you go until you've each had at LEAST three shots pumped into you.” She looked me in the eyes, her face twisting with perverse glee as she giggle like a lecherous old man.

“You're going to have a bunch of Harem Mommies under your thumb, huh Brood-Father?” she teased. I wasn't surprised she'd heard that... Probably heard my encounters in the hotel earlier also.

Before I could do anything, she pushed away and sat on the edge of my bed, using my sperm to do the same the other four girls had done.

She drew a large heart from just above her breasts and ending just below her vagina... then, in the same combination, wrote on her stomach, “Proud Harem Wench of My Brood Father”. My heart melted at that, and I moved quickly, snapping her up for another hit as hell kiss. 

When I pulled away, I smiled and said, “I guess Sumire was right. Everyone has the potential to be the way you girls have all turned out... and all it took was me to bring it out in you all. I really WILL be your Brood Father, won't I?” She smiled and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

“I wouldn't want anyone else,” she said happily, kissing my neck, “Only you, Ren. Only you... now and forever.” I smiled and nuzzled my face into her shoulder and kissed her neck in return.

“Neither would I, My Little Inferno,” I said, “You, Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Sumire. My Beiatiful Harem, and only you girls, now and forever more.” She rushed downstairs to clean herself out as I started cleaning up, then I heard her cry out in fear. I ran downstairs to see her crouching behind the counter...

In the middle of the room was her uncle. The man who'd kept her in his basement with no food, no water, no bed, and no basic hygiene, for months before Sojiro found her and took her in. 

“Oho,” he said cockily, “And what have we here? Someone making an attempt of an honest human out of this little waste of space?” I stared at him, uncaring of what he saw. I wasn't hard anymore, but my rage was burning hotter than my sex drive. I pointed to the door behind him.

“This establishment is closed, as the sign on the outside clearly says,” I replied, “And as I am allowed to live here while I'm in town, this is my HOME. You are invading private property with foul intentions, and I, as the current resident, am well within my rights to level you with a warning...”

I stood proud and tall, naked as the day I was born, and pointed at him as I said, “Get your scum-bucket ass out of this place and forget this address once and for all. You are not welcome here, nor will you EVER be welcome here, and if I should ever see you again, or hear from Boss that he's heard from you either? Let's just say... THE LAW WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU FROM A MAN WHO USES HIS STRENGTH TO PROTECT THOSE HE LOVES. NOW GET OUT!” The man stared, undeterred, and walked out.

I huddled behind the counter with Futaba, trying to calm her down. Once again, I carried her upstairs to my room, and managed to get her calm enough to get dressed. We both got out clothes on, and went about finally opening the bedroom window and switching on the vents. That night, we didn't sleep soundly... but we shared the bed, and with her nestled tightly in my arms, that was enough to see us both to pleasant dreams.

The next morning, we were stirred awake by Sojiro.

“Ren, Futaba, get up... we have a situation downstairs. Get up and get dressed quick!” he said in a hushed tone before working his way back downstairs. As Futaba and I groggily got ourselves up and presentable, having slept clothed, we staggered downstairs together... to find her scumbag uncle back with a police escort.

“There! He's the one who threatened me in my home last night!” the asshole said... and at that point, my rage hit its peak. Sojiro and Futaba could see I was two seconds from snapping, given the fact that both my eyes were twitching something crazy... and both my fists were balled up next to my sides.

However... today, I would channel my anger and fury in a creative way. Was I about to explode? Yes... but I wasn't about to cause collateral damage for Sojiro and jeopardize my new relationship with Futaba over this loser.

I chuckled a little as I asked, “Really? I threatened YOU? In YOUR house?” The man nodded, then went pale as a ghost as I asked, “Then tell me this. Where DO you live?” The man seemed flustered.

“Uhm... on the outskirts of Akiba, why?” he asked in return. I smiled.

“Officers, I'm about to break his lie wide open, because i was nowhere near Akihabara last night. In fact, all last night, from about 9:30 until this morning, I was here discussing professional business with my new business partner here,” I said, motioning to Futaba, “As we're set to be taking on a venture together. I never LEFT this establishment last night, as the owner here, Sojiro Sakura, had me living here for a year ten years ago. He considers me family, and gave me his attic to live in. Last night, my partner and I decided to share a bed together, and in the middle of the night, we heard a noise from downstairs. We came down in our bed clothes to find this man standing in the entryway of this cafe looking smug, and he started making inhumane comments about my partner. I didn't even threaten him; I told him that he was breaking and entering, as the building is closed for the night, and that if he had any sense, he'd leave and never return, or I'd be calling the police on him for multiple transgressions.” The police blinked, looking from me to her uncle and back.

“That's a complete lie!” her uncle shouted, going red in the face, “They were completely naked! She even had a heart drawn on her chest in his jizz!” He immediately went silent, his face white as a ghost as I smiled, victorious.

“Really?” I asked, “And why on earth would Futaba and I travel, NAKED, all the way to Akiba, just so I could threaten YOU in your own home? The ONLY way you'd know that is if it were the other way around. And thanks to your stupidity, you just confirmed my story.” The police immediately slapped her uncle in cuffs and dragged him outside; the one dragging him read him his rights and read out the accusations, amongst which were perjury, obstruction of justice, attempting to frame an innocent, breaking and entering, and eventually intent to commit blackmail, as his phone was discovered to have a recording of mine and Futaba's extreme romp the night before...

Which we would be allowed to dispose of once her uncle's crimes had landed him a conviction and prison time. The police took our full statements and thanked us for our cooperation, after I'd straightened out my story, explaining that I'd omitted our appearances for the sake of Futaba's self-image. They'd accepted that as a reason, and apologized for having been less than a second away from arrested me instead of the real culprit.

Futaba and I spent the day out and about, doing a bit of mandatory retail therapy to get her spirits back up after the last 12 hours' events... by the time the police had left, she'd been about ready to break down, believing she'd never actually get to join the harem proper after all... in the meantime, Sojiro did himself a small favor and locked up the cafe for the day, taking the day off to relax.

After an entire day of shopping for computer tech and games, as well as a Neo Featherman boxset with a coupon for a free action figure, we wound up back in Shibuya. Futaba was once again skipping along joyously, leaving me to lug around her purchases... but I really didn't mind. I was happy seeing her let loose and just be herself... instead of the scared teenager she was when we met her. She'd been through so much already... who did that scumbag uncle of hers think he was trying to take that away from her? And the language he'd used... treating her like she was an animal...

It made my blood boil. Honestly, I hated feeling like this. Angry, furious...

useless.

That was how I'd describe myself in the events that had led here. The bastard had come around to the shop before while I was living there a decade prior, but had always left without my fuss... save for when he decided to pull a move out of that asshat Shido's book and casually trip over his own damn feet, then threaten to sue me for “assault”. That had been the first time Sojiro and Futaba had seen my anger start hitting peak levels, but just like today, I'd kept myself in check long enough to send that bastard fleeing with his stubby tail between his legs.

Futaba seemed to realize I was lagging behind and walked back, giving me a soft tap on the shoulder.

“Yo, hello? Earth to Ren?” she called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I tried to play it off as nothing, but she saw right through me and pulled me into the diner on Central Street. We were soon seated, and as I set the bags down on the booth seat next to me, Futaba started in on me.

“So, what was that out there? I was asking where we should go next,” she said, “And suddenly you look like a meteor just smashed into your head. You looked like you were about to explode in the street...” I groaned.

“I...” I started, wanting to brush it off... but I knew if I did that, I'd only end up bottling up my rage and risking hurting someone I care about down the line, so I continued, “I was thinking back to last night and this morning... I didn't feel like I was that helpful. I felt... useless.”

Futaba stared at mne, disbelieving, for a few moments, before I continued, “If it hadn't been for me getting mad and focusing it in a non-violent manner, I'd have actually hauled off and hit that guy... and then I really WOULD have been arrested. Even if my record's been expunged, that doesn't mean the cops around here will be interested in taking MY side in anything. They're still more than antsy to slap the cuffs on me and call it a day. That's why I feel like I didn't actually HELP... I got mad, and let it take over.”

“Ren...” Futaba said, getting up from her seat to walk over, grab me by the collar, and pull me into a scorching kiss, “Don't you EVER down-play how much you did. Did you get angry? Yes. But if you'd let it run you like you claim, THAT is when you would have lost it and punched that jerkface. And THAt would have been where I'd have to call the other girls and organize a legal jail-breaking to get you out, whether or not Makoto's sister could get you out. Instead, what did you do? You maintained control of your anger and funnelled it into one of the best cases of nuclear revenge I've ever seen in person. You could have messed it up for everyone... but you didn't. You got that evil prick to reveal his own misdeeds, and got him arrested for it. Plus, if you had punched him, what do you think the chances of the police ever finding that recording her made of us? Or the fact that he actually broke his way in?”

I thought about it for a bit as she took a seat next to me, resting her head on my chest and softly kissing anything she could put her lips to that wasn't covered in cloth... and I started to feel a bit better. Sure, her kisses helped a LOT, but... her words were what did it. If I had lost control, we wouldn't be here sharing this moment.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my face into her hair to give her a soft, thankful kiss, before I said, “Thanks, Little Inferno. I really... really needed to hear that... Thank you for being here for me.” I tilted her chin up toward me and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, which she happily and eagerly reciprocated.

That afternoon, we went back to her house to set her purchases in her room and check on Sojiro, who was sitting in the living room with a smile.

“You two missed quite the show this afternoon, you know that?” he asked, chuckling. The two of us looked at each other, then back at Sojiro.

“What do you mean, Dad?” she asked. He laughed a little.

“Well, the cops came back to get some additional information,” he replied, “asked if I knew about the bastard's gambling addiction, and his twisted egocentric view of other people. I gave them everything they needed to know about how he treated you while he was supposedly your caretaker, and how much he's been a thorn in our sides trying to harass us for money since... and especially the loaded bull move he tried to pull off when he tried to accuse you of assault after he tripped over his own dumbass feet... you remember how mad you got that day, Ren?” he asked. I nodded softly.

“So... what happened that it was such a big show?” Futaba asked.

“Well...” Sojiro said with a smirk, “The idiot never questioned why I asked for receipts from him for every handover of money I ever gave him. He also never questioned why I got every interaction on paper, almost word for word.” Sojiro then looked directly at Futaba and winked. 

“He also didn't know about my own little home security gremlin,” he joked, patting her on the head. She blinked.

“Wait.. you didn't...” she said, starting to look fearful. He chuckled again.

“Hell no,” he replied, “I told them I'd get what they needed, and figured out on a rudimentary level how to get to the files pertaining to the times he bothered us, and copied them to one of the empty thumb drives in that stacked set I got you a year ago. Remember those? About 500 whatever-the-bytes of storage... more than enough for a collection of audio files.” Futaba blinked.

“You... you figured out how to use my computer?” She asked.

“You think I'm a befuddled old man, or something?” he asked jokingly, “The few times you've let me in to spend time with you since Ren first left, I've been taking notes. I may be your guardian, but I feel more like a father than any of your relatives ever were, and I wanted to see if I could connect with you on something you enjoyed. Computer stuff seemed like the best bet. Though... when the cops asked what you needed such a beast of a machine for, I just told them you were in home courses for advanced computer programming, looking to get into game development. That seemed to win them over... apparently they're both big gamers at home, and neither one of them likes those “Call of Duty” games very much... too many whiny, screaming kids, by their admission.” Futaba smiled, crying a tear of relief, as she leaned over and softly kissed Sojiro on the cheek.

“Thanks, Dad,” she said, hugging him tightly. He smiled wide himself, shedding a single joyful tear.

“No need to thank me, Kiddo,” he said, before dismissing us to do whatever it was we were going to do.

We went up to her room, where she and I spent a few hours slowly taking apart her computer and rebuilding it with the parts we'd collected today; by day's end, we'd managed to Frankenstein a cobbled-together double rig with twice the power and potential of her old one; while both systems were linked, she claimed she could use the old one for a spare processor at the same time as her laptop for extra speed and power. This girl's skills in computers made me scared sometimes...

That night, with Leblanc locked up, Futaba and I spent the night in her own room... naked, with the door locked. She wanted to feel what it was like to sleep with me buried inside of her, so I granted her wish... and strangely, she slept like an angel the whole time, snuggled tightly against me. I spent the entire night, not caring if I'd roll out of her bed exhausted or not, giving her extra stimulation by groping her ass and one of her breasts the whole night, while also planting small, loving kisses in her hair. I wanted her to feel in her sleep how much I wanted and loved her.

The next few days were spent setting things in motion with Sojiro; going to the bank and business bureau, setting in motion my inheritance of Leblanc with Futaba as my partner, along with transfer of ownership and the deed to the place.

Within a week, the paperwork as finalized, the exchange cemented; I was now the legal owner and operator of Leblanc Cafe... and it was time to start making things just a bit more... clean. With that in mind, I put up a notice that the place would be undergoing renovations.

It took me a couple weeks, and a lot of help from Futaba and the other girls to get the place into a fit position for refitting and redecoration. It would take the contractors I hired several months to get the work I requested done, and with the permit I'd gone looking for in the first week, I had permission to build the place upward.

All in all, the contractors did an amazing job, all up to code, and to expectations, with about a quarter of their time left over. So, with the time left over, I offered to pay them a bonus for their excellent work, as well as a special agreement to treat them to all menu items half off if they were ever working in the area with proof of operations. They happily agreed; after having tasted Leblanc's signature coffee and curry set, they weren't about to complain. They went to their next job, thanking me for my generous bouns the same day Sojiro was to come and see the changes I'd made... and if the tears he shed at how I'd restructured the outside to look... he was about to weep tears of joy at the interior.

The inside has been largely left alone, save for brightening up the colors on the walls a bit to bring a bit more life to the place. I'd also added a few more floors, all arranged with similar colors, for the more able-bodied customers to reach, reserving the ground floor for the elderly and physically handicapped. Sojiro was overjoyed that I'd managed to expand so much, as his greatest dream had been to grow the cafe into a bustling place for the young and old alike to enjoy a relaxing environment. He smiled as he walked away; I felt proud, knowing I'd made my ailing mentor's dream come true.

And then, finally, the day came. I was finally going to show the girls the addition I'd made to my own personal project: the Manager's floor. This floor was reserved for myself and anyone I placed in the position of a Manager, or if one of the managers I appointed felt they needed extra help. Those people would be able to access this floor... but it wasn't the massive security system set into one bay in the back, which would be Futaba's station, that was the focal point. Oh no, that was reserved for the room in the middle... the room that led up to the uppermost floor.

The floor where all of our acts of harem-related debauchery would be based from.

Two days later, after making sure everything was running smoothly, I opened the doors for the opening day of the new and improved Leblanc Cafe & Diner. Customers had seen the barriers going up into the sky to keep people from seeing what had changed, and when their eyes caught sight of the new building, everyone was rushing in to try out the menu. Most were Sojiro's old regulars, as well as the snobby guy who left to become a food critic the day before I went home. The rest were locals who'd heard the old place was good, or had tried the original, and wanted to see what the big deal was. I had the girls all dressed up in costume for the day, and with two for each of the three active floors, I'd have more than enough help. I would handle orders and the kitchen, while Futaba would handle serving and customer service on the ground floor. Makoto and Ann handled the second floor, splitting the tables evenly, as well as their customer service duties; Haru and Sumire had the same dutied for the third floor. By the end of the day, our earnings were well on their way to maintaining the bills for the first month, as well as being able to pay ourselves. That night, after the doors locked up, I took the girls up to the fourth floor and showed them the special room.

Inside the 5-sides room was a stairwell leading up to the top floor, and on each wall was a private work I'd had made. Each one was a portrait of one of my lovely girls, taken the night she'd become a member of the harem, fully nude in the front with her choice of heart marking on display. All five were initially upset, but when I told them that I'd made for DAMNED sure that no one except for us would ever have these pictures, they went from upset to... understandably embarrassed... and if the looks I was getting from Makoto and Ann were any indication... they were getting horny, too.

I led them up the stairwell and pointed both up to the ceiling, showing that a red strong bowtie I'd had drawn around each of their necks eventually turned into a leash leading back to the hand of a portrait of me on the ceiling, while the floor in front of the stairwell had a small sign that said, “We Bear Nothing Worth Hiding, For In Master We Shall Live Happy and Free.” They smiled, blushing a bit as they grasped the meaning. Before ascending, they deposited their clothing and footwear in small bins with their names on them, bringing only their handbags and phones; clothes were one thing, and I had spare outfits for them to wear if ANYTHING happened to their, but their more personal belongings? Their ID? No way in hell was anyone getting anything like that off of my precious beauties.

Once in the upper floor, the girls wandered around, marvelling vocally at all the things I'd done. This floor was basically an entire penthouse suite built into a disc shape that was rooted firmly into the base building; there hadn't been anything impeding the development, so I went with the design. Inside this room was a full kitchen and laundry suite, multiple bathrooms, with one for each of the girls; each bathroom was fully equipped with a sturdy standing shower unit, meaning the girls could get their collective wish of indulging in some raunchy shower sex whenever we wanted.

However, the two things their eyes were locked on fastest were the bed, and the object just to one side of it. The bed was a massive, larger than king-sized heart-shaped love nest built to support the combined weight of ten full-grown adults, so it would hold us perfectly with NO problems whatsoever. The object next to it, on the other hand, was something I'd soon be explaining to them; a long, lacquered wooden bar, made soft and smooth to the touch to avoid splinters and slivers, with manacles on one side; on the bottom was a long iron bar, about ankle height, with more manacles. 

Living up to my expectations, it was Makoto who asked, “Is that what I think it is?” I nodded and stood next to it, a perverted gleam in my eye.

“Girls, say hello... to the Breeding Station,” I said, “This is where I'll be strapping you all in for tonight, and for any other instance where I feel like giving you a baby while still standing. Unless I get kinky and want to fuck one into you against a wall, or in the shower... or in Makoto's case, in an alley behind the store...” I shot her a knowing, cheeky grin, and she simply smiled back. She knew I wasn't shaming her... because I'd be enjoying the HELL out of doing it to her, no matter where she begged me for it.

The girls all crossed their legs, and I was suddenly hit with the combined scent of five young women suddenly getting immensely aroused at the same time. Ann was nibbling on her finger, idly trying to stifle the flow of her juices with her hand to no avail. Makoto was roughly mashing her breasts in her hands, grinding her hips together. Haru was giving me the hottest little grin, eyes half-lidded and soaked in desire, while Sumire was looking at me with the cutest little innocent smile, almost begging me to strap her in. Futaba had them all looking at her like she'd grown a tail, though; she was facing the floor, smiling erotically and chucking like an old pervert, as she caught her own dropping fluids and brought them up to her mouth to drink them in front of all of us...

DAMN... this one was going to be the death of me...

Without waiting to be told, all five walked up to the bar and set themselves inside the upper manacles, sealing their arms to the wooden beam, then set their feet into the lower bar, only now realizing that their legs would be spread in such a way that they'd be touching each other foot to foot.

I walked up first behind Ann, nestling my face between her wide-spread legs and began to slowly eat her out as I latched her feet into the bar. With sufficient moans and confirmation of my oral skills in a nice, constant stream, I gave her gasping little hole a swift slap, causing her to yelp in pleasured surprise as I moved on to Makoto, then to Haru, then Sumire, and finally Futaba, right in the middle. I smiled; all my sweet beauties were bent over, leaking at the seams with liquid lust, ready to get stuffed and filled... and I wouldn't be letting them go until the morning broke. Not a single one of us would be getting a wink of sleep all night... damn good thing I'd scheduled tomorrow off for all of us...

I started with our newest member, Futaba, lining up to the entrance and slamming it home in one stroke, nudging her cervix a little in the process. She moaned a little, giving a cute little cry of “OH fuuccck... It's here...” Once I set myself into a rapid, smashing pace, I reached my hands over to either side and started fingering Makoto and Haru to build their arousal further. Soon, I had three of the girls giving off a harmonious chorus of moans and orgasmic screams, and within a half hour, I'd hit my limit and poured a massive load directly into Futaba's waiting, hungry womb. With that... I branched out.

When a man is presented with a buffet of five gorgeous women presenting him their equally pregnancy-worthy bodies... he doesn't waste time.

Over the course of the entire night, I'd continue to pleasure my lovely harem girls, going back to each one countless times and leaving them so unimaginably stuffed full that by the time I finally collapsed away from filling Ann for the final time, her pussy bruised and gushing my sperm like a park fountain, I could swear they'd already been pregnant for several months. I smiled. No matter what happened now... I was going to be a father. 

No... I already WAS a father.

The years that followed were an amazing time, not just for me, but for the girls as well. As I continued raking in business with the new Leblanc, I started putting funds together to begin the process of expanding, with each location serving not only the usual Leblanc coffee and curry, but also a location-specific variation. 

The first location sprang up as a pop-up near kiosk in the underground walkway in the Shibuya train station; the demand was strong, and soon, a proper location was built into the top of one of the high-rise areas in the above-ground strip on Central Street, looking very much like a maid cafe in Akihabara on the outside, but having the full Leblanc atmosphere on the inside. I would eventually have Ann manage and run this location, after her specialty Leblanc training was finished. She had the decal switched around to look like Leblanc had crossed over with an old-time Bordello, making the Shibuya location a hotspot for couples looking to get more serious with each other. Her manager's outfit was a recreation of her old thief costume, only in this case, made to look like a grand, sweeping ballroom dress with a pronounced window for her ample chest to breathe. She would develop the Shibuya Special: a standard plate of curry, dressed up with a bit of edible herbal garnish and a slice of garlic cheese loaf, along with the standard coffee, which now came with a small flourish of honey.

The next location sprang up across the road from Bar Crossroads in Shinjuku; the proprietor of the bar would often stop in, dragging along her “favorite” client, a photojournalist named Ohya, along to get her a hangover fix. That location ended up becoming a place that journalist would champion for the district, bringing in a thriving boom of business. The decor was made special for this one, also... The entire interior was made to look like a courtrom had been hit by a Mad Max-style apocalypse, and after Makoto took over this location's management, her manager's outfit took on a look fairly similar to her original Thief outfit... with the addition of a tattered, beaten-up black apron covered in armor plates and spikes. As for her specialty, she developed the “Judge, Curry, And Coffee-cutioner” set, which became a classic staple. It consisted of a mouth-scorching spicy version of the usual Leblanc curry, accompanied by a blend of the coffee made slightly different and sweetened heavily with honey to offset the spice; the set also came with four pieces of buttered toast, in case the customer couldn't take the heat.

Following this was a location deep in the heart of Akihabara; it had no shortage of cafes as it was, but it wasn't hard to convince the frequenter explorers of Japan's Electric City to check out a new one. And once they tried our menu, they were hooked. This location was geared up a bit more towards the tastes of its manager, Futaba; as such, it was decorated to look like if the original location had been fused with the inside of her Persona. The walls were first painted black, decorated with luminescent green circuit lines, and decorated sparsely with materials to harken back to the first location. The result was a bewildering, but strangely visually pleasing decor sense that brought in more and more people, including some known anime reviewers from her favorite video sharing site. It also helped that she dressed up like she was fresh out of the movie Tron. As for her unique menu offering, she devised something truly interesting: the Akiba Feather Force Five set, consisting of retooled menu items from a maid cafe down the road which made for a whole meal in one order, for a very affordable price. It started with the standard curry, dressed with a fan-blade pattern of various coloured peppers, along with other vegetables for the other colors. Next to it was an omelette rice dish with the top dipped in alcohol and flambéd; it looked scorched through, but was actually completely edible. This was made salty, with a hint of spice. Finally, in terms of food, was a towering stack of blueberry pancakes that had most people flinching; it WAS about ten of them at once, and most couldn't even finish half of it! As for drinks, the customer was also given a standard cup of coffee, but was also presented with a cup of unaltered oolong tea, in case coffee wasn't their forte. If the customer managed to complete the entire meal, they were given a stamp card; five instances of this happening would land them the “Manager's Special”, where Futaba would sit down with them and hold down small talk while they attempted a double-sized version of the set. All in all... it was ingenious, and her location ended up going through larger food orders than all the other locations combined just for that small promotion.

Next was a location in Odaiba Seaside Park; as it had come to pass, their present resaurant was seeing a lot of flack for lack-luster cleanliness and bad customer service... on top of frequent complaints of being given a wildly incorrect order. As it was, the park operators were only too happy to close down the problematic location and start getting us set up; they even offered us a special five year all access pass after seeing how popular and successful the chain of locations had become in the three years since I took over. Haru took over this location, having written up a contract to combine the efforts of her company with the Lablanc name to offer Big Bang Burger products from the same location, on the condition that the profits between the two be kept separate so no issues would be had. She went all out, redecorating the inside to be a more lively version of the Leblanc formula, but colored in white and pink, with Victorian accents, to make it feel like a more distinguished location. Her outfit was much like Ann's had been, only in her case, a dinner dress-style version of her original Thief outfit with an extra plate over her chest and rear end to keep keep potential gropers from being able to get a grip of anything. Due to the decoration, her location ended up becoming a hang-out spot where well-to-do ladies of status would end up making friends with others who weren't so well off... and sometimes, some boys would get lucky and score themselves a rich girlfriend. For her special set-up, she wound up creating a veritable Frankenstein's monster of a food item: The Earthen Curry Burger meal, where the top of the burger bun is dug out and filled with a heaping helping of Leblanc's original curry, topped with three slices of cheese, followed by the burger and its usual fixings underneath; the customer would also receive their choice of side and a specialty cross-over drink, “Leblanc Iced Coffee”, which was exactly as it sounded. Needless to say, the burger set became the unsung favorite of everyone, and even the rich girls would laugh and joke around as they licked the delicious curry off their fingers and platters.

The final expansion was into Kichijoji, and was run by Sumire, who decorated it the exact same as the original location... just with a lot of red ribbons around. Not that I minded. She ended up setting up shop underneath Penguin Sniper, a combination billiards/darts hall, and struck up a special deal with them; players who managed to net special scores in darts or performed a set number of special trick shots in billiards would receive a discount card for the restaurant below, giving them a game to play WHILE they played a game... and also netting them some nice coffee and food to eat once they finished. This partnership resulted in boosted sales numbers for both Sumire's location AND Sniper, as the cross-promotion between the two resulted in customers playing until they won a card, then being greeted and seated by Sumire herself, then relaxing... and going back to play again so they could see my adorable gymnast one more time... no matter how many times she reminded people that she was taken. She chose not to change the original combination by a lot, marketing it as the “Leblanc Classic Set” and pairing the usual staples with a flaky pastry for desert.

As the years continued on, Leblanc would become a well-known name, and eventually, would become the Japanese equivalent of Starbucks in America... just with a lot more focus on bringing the customer back for more with recognizable items, instead of overpriced food and drinks. I wouldn't have to worry about providing for my family, as I'd have all the money I'd ever need and then some.

And on the matter of family... I considered myself lucky and incredibly blessed to have managed with the girls as well as I did. Within the first year of operations, all except Sumire had gotten pregnant and had kids, with Makoto being extra blessed by having twins on her first try. The next three years we tried our hardest, but strangely, Sumire never managed to get pregnant. A couple extensive tests told us why; Sumire's mind had subconsciously locked her out of being able to conceive at all until she hit her dream of being the top gymnast in the world. So, she and I sat down and had a very long talk about that, which culminated in me telling her to embrace her dreams and work hard to reach them; no matter what she did, I would be right there with her, supporting her the whole way through. She smiled and kissed me, thanking me for being so supportive... and promising me the moment she reached her dream, we'd try again in earnest. I smiled.

It only took her another six years to reach her goal, and the day she finally accomplished her goal was the happiest day of her life. We gathered ALL the old thieves together to celebrate... and that night, completely on our own, Sumire and I made love again... all night, no stopping, no breaks.

That night would be the precursor to her second dream coming true; where the other girls had managed 10 children between the four of them, none of them ever having more than twins in one sitting, Sumire managed quartets on her first try... and we all decided to stop there, with a family of 20. While Sumire's would be the youngest of the bunch, at least they'd have 10 older siblings to help them grow up into upstanding adults... along with myself and their mommies, of course.

It really had turned out as Sumire had said so long ago...

I was the Brood Father of Yongen-Jaya... and proudly so.


End file.
